Break Free
by brierlynn03
Summary: Being in an abusive relationship is never fun. Especially when you are the daughter of the Chief of Police and your abuser is the son of the town's Doctor. What happens when you finally decide to break free from the abuse? Edward and Bella pairing then Bella and undecided. Rated Mature just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

New Story! I hope you all like it! Starts as a Bella and Edward but turns into a Bella and still not sure. I have a few ideas. Enjoy!

Thanks to my dear itsmereading for being my Beta and giving me the title! I was in a fog!

I don't own Twilight! I just enjoy writing the story! I don't own my Song of the Days either. I wish I was that talented! -Brier

Chapter 1:

Song of the day:

For King and Country : Fight On, Fighter

Emmett Point Of View

Looking back at my life there were many moments I wish I could take back and change. I was born and raised in Gatlinburg, Tennessee until I turned 10. Then my family moved across country to a small town in Washington called Forks. I fought to stay in Tennessee. But once I got to Forks, I realized I was wrong. See, at the age of ten I met my soulmate Bella. My beautiful Bella. She has always been petite and slender, with long brown hair that you just need to play with. Brown eyes that you can read her innermost thoughts. Mom brought my sister Felicity and I to the playground by our new house. At that playground I met Bella.

Bella was with her Dad, Charlie, his friends and their children for a play date of sorts. I was amazed at the closeness of the kids involved. Even at 10, I could see the strength of these kids bonds. Bella was playing with a kid named Edward. They were attached at the hip. Looking back, I was jealous of him. They seemed to always be in step with each other. He moved and she moved. She went to fall and he would catch her. Which only happened on days that ended in Y. They were the cool kids of the playground that everyone followed. They knew each other since they were kids when he moved here. He was adopted by his Aunt Esme and Uncle Charlise when his parents died in a car accident in Chicago when he was two where he moved to Forks with them for a fresh start with their daughter Alice. Dr. Cullen became best friends with Chief Swan of the Forks Police Department and the rest is history as they say. Edward never really liked me. I guess he saw me as a threat. As he should have. I was her other best friend. The one she went to when there were problems with him. Which there were a lot over the years. He never appreciated her for the beautiful woman she is. He was controlling and manipulative, even as a child. I still have no idea how Charlie put up with it. But he did. Maybe he was blinded by Edward's Uncle. The money, power and status. I will never know. I lost all respect for the man over this.

Hell, even Jacob Black would have been a better option than Edward. He's two years younger than us, but has a better head on his shoulders. Yes his family was poor with his Dad Billy disabled and unable to work. But he never made Bella do anything that she didn't want. Unless it was necessary from the Dad's. Has manners, opened doors for her and treated her with respect without expecting anything from her in return. Because he is a man and a man is supposed to take care of any woman around him. Unlike Edward. Who expected a standing O for every little thing he did that as a man he should do for her. What kind of man is that? Not the kind my Mama raised.

Edward and Bella were elementary school sweethearts. Off and on. Their relationship was a roller coaster of epicness. Not in a good way. He kept cheating on her and she kept taking him back. While I didn't like him, I maintained a friendship with him. A "Keep your friends close but your enemies closer." relationship. I was the one who kept Bella informed, hoping she would leave him. Sadly, she would but it was always temporary. She didn't feel she deserved better. Which made me want to kill our beloved police chief and his useless wife. They were married on paper and only kept the appearances for the towns foke. But they each had others and had separate rooms. For Bella this was normal. But Edward expected her to be faithful. Dumb ass! If they broke up she wasn't allowed to see anyone else. He could see anyone he wanted. She took her rules seriously. No matter how many times me, my Mama Debbie, Jacob, Embry, Billy, or anyone else went to the police or Charlie, we were told to leave it alone. They are just kids in love and would sort it out. Edward left bruises on her from the fights they had about his controlling behavior more than ten times. While Bella has a cell phone, I don't trust either Charlie or Edward to not have it tracked. I gave her a simple phone incase she needed to escape. I have offered my house. I hope she takes me up on it. The Black's also have offered a place for her to stay. While I am not a fan of that, she might be safer. The La Push Reservation is another country. Charlie would have no say there.

One of the worst ones was at the school in front of everyone was today. He grabbed Bella's arm, throwing her against the wall. Sadly, Mike Newton, Jasper Whitlock and I got suspended for causing a riot while we were trying to break them apart. Almost arrested. What happened to Edward? Not a damn thing. He was free to abuse her as he wished. Then Charlie was okay with it. She must have done something to piss him off because he is a stand up guy. What did she do? Not ignore a male teacher when said teacher asked her to answer a question in class. Edward made it sound like Mike, Jasper and I were out to get him. Mr Banner was on our side but it did no good. Thankfully it didn't hurt my chances to getting in the Military. If I couldn't get Bella to see the good in me I might as well leave this town and make a name for myself. Emmett Dale McCarty will be remembered for something good. Even if it's not loving Isabella Marie Swan. So I will fight on, fighter.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those of you reading and commenting on my story! I hope you enjoy it! I plan on updating several times a week as my crazy life allows! Thanks itsmereading for your support in being my beta. Lord knows I am not good with my grammar! Please let me know who you think Bella should have as her Prince Charming. Emmett, Paul, and Mike N are top contenders. Not sure if I want Alice and Jasper together. She's kind of a villain in my book this time! I don't own the Song of The Day or the characters. Enjoy! -brier

Chapter 2

Song of the Day:

Bebo Norman : Born To Die

Bella Point Of View

Another day. Another bruise I have to hide. Sadly, I am getting too good at this. Between Alice and I there is usually no evidence of Edward's angry side. Unless you count the pictures I secretly take. He has plans of being a doctor someday. I don't have any plans for my life. I will be lucky if I can leave my house after graduation. If I make it out alive.

Today, I was yelled at and pushed into the wall at school. In front of everyone. For answering a question Mr. Banner had for me. I hit my head pretty good on the wall. I can't press charges. If I do, Edward won't be able to be a doctor. I am not smart enough to do anything in my life. Nobody else wants to deal with my sorry ass. As evidence that nobody comes near me when Edward and I are on breaks. Unless they are afraid of me getting hurt. I am tired of feeling useless. Like I don't matter. Normally, I deal with this by myself. Or with Alice. If it's bad enough Carlisle looks over my injuries. He thinks I am a klutz. Which I am. But I am not as bad as he thinks I am. I only have issues around ice, gym class or Edward. I am not good with rackets or balls of any kind. Ice is self explanatory. Edward. Well. He has a temper. When we friends since we were like two years old when he moved here with his Uncle Carlisle, Aunt Esme and cousin Alice after his parents died. We had a lot of fun together and were rarely appart. Our parents became best friends. Were were boyfriend and girlfriend in kindergarten. Always together. I guess Edward got comfortable with me and jealous when other guys would talk to me. At first it wasn't bad. Just him being mad. Then he got angry. Pushing me around started in middle school. By 8th grade he was hitting me and using me as a punching bag. And both of our parents let him. Which takes a toll on one's self esteem. Let's be real. I have none left.

My parents got married when they found out Renee was pregnant. And they stayed together for my sake. There is questions of how many kids Charlie has other than me. Any kid with a single Mom I have to avoid. They could be my brother. God knows if my Mom has had other kids. She likes to disappear for months on end. Faithfulness has never been apart of the Swan Marriage. Which didn't make sense with Charlie's job as Police Chief. Until I realized that they were saying that Mom was going to Phoenix to stay with ailing Parents or Grandparents. How noble.

I am popular but I am not. Everyone knows me but tries to stay away from me. The few that are allowed near me are my parents if you can call them that and his family. Only because I have to talk to my family until I am 18. Which is in a few days. If Edward allows me to stay there after is a sight to be seen. Who knows. He may tire of me by then. Which I pray he does. I am tired of my life. Maybe I should go to La Push and stay with the Black's. I need to do this carefully. There are plenty of places around Forks Edward or Charlie could hide my body. Who knows. Maybe I was born to die.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for your love and support! It means so much to me! Here is chapter 3! Bella's 18th Birthday! II love the comments that you all are leaving! I don't own the song or the characters! Let's get this Party Started! -Brier

Chapter 3

Song Of the Day:

Casting Crowns : Just Another Birthday

Bella

Happy Birthday to me. To be honest. I never thought I would see 18. The day is still young. The house is quiet. Eire. Is this a sign? Maybe I should go back to bed. It's two am. Sadly, it is a school day. I must never miss school. Too bad. And Edward will be here in a few hours. Wait. I am 18. I can do what I want. I can drop out of school. Or switch schools. Charlie can't touch me. I am an adult. I grab my school bag and pack some clothes into it. I take my money from my hiding spot and shove it in my bag. I look outside and see Charlie's cruiser gone and Renee's car gone as well. I don't see any of Edward's families cars. I pack another bag trying to call Jacob. Billy his Dad answers.

"Hello?"

"Billy. It's Bella. It's my birthday today. I'm 18." I ask quietly. Hoping that helps him to go against Charlie.

"Of course. You need a ride? Jake! Off your ass! Bella is ready to leave now! Give us a few minutes to make some phone calls for backup and we will be there." I hear Jake mumbling and they hang up. I call Jake on his cell and he answers. "Bells?"

"This is my burner number. I am calling Emmett. Maybe he can meet me and met you halfway if you will be awhile."

"Call him. He should know you are leaving Forks. If nothing else. I'll call you back hun." Jake hangs up.

Quickly dialing Emmett's number he answers quickly. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Hey Em. Sorry its two am but I am 18." I don't know if I hear something downstairs so I have to be careful. I hear him rumbling and keys. "Be right there darling. Ma! Jasper! It's Bella!" He hangs up. I hide my pack with extra clothes and toiletries. Thankfully I am still in my PJ's which are sweats and an oversized shirt. I send Jake and Emmett a group text letting them know that I called both. That Emmett said he was on the way. And I heard something downstairs which scared me and I was turning the phone on silent. Emmett said he was on the way with Jasper and eta was less than five minutes. Jake texted they will be at my house unless they heard otherwise in about 10. Billy has reinforcements with him. And as I am Billy's Goddaughter I am full Quileute through the Black Family Line and a part of the Tribe. Local law enforcement can't touch me. I smile. Maybe I am loved. I hear stumbling downstairs. I also hear talking. Sounds like Charlie and Edward are talking. Shit!

I text Emmett and Jacob that I think Charlie and Edward are downstairs. I hear Jasper's car in the driveway. I get up and look out the window. Emmett texts me they are there and Charlie and Edward were here. Jake texts he's rounding the corner to wait for him. I agreed and Emmett and Jasper waited. I called Emmett and asked if I could hear what was going on and he said yes. When Billy, Harry Clearwater, Old Quil, Sam Uley and Jacob got out of the van they were in, they were all business. Wow. Billy got the whole council with him. Wonder if they had this planned for a while? Billy talked to Emmett and Jasper telling them to stay back with Jacob but that a call to the State Police has been made just incase. Old Quil then went to knock on the door. I listen to Jacob talk with Jasper and Emmett. They must not have remembered that I was on the phone. They were all saying they were hoping this was the start of my healing. This is the start of my healing. My rebirth.

Thank you Lord for another birthday. And I'll be fine.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Chapter 4 up and ready for action! Wanted to get this out before the weekend. Hope you enjoy! Thanks itsmereading for your beta power! I don't own the song or the characters. I wish I did! More Birthday Drama from Emmett's point of view! Thank you twinana, itsmereading and greygirl2358 for your reviews! Have a great weekend! -Brier

Chapter 4

Song of the Day

For King and Country : Hold Her

Emmett

I am so thankful that I thought to get Bella that Burner phone. The months I paid for it and her not using it have paid off! I am praying that she is leaving her family and Edward for good. While I hate that she will be staying with Jacob and his Dad, this is actually might be in her best interest.

"Thanks for coming guys. I am Sam Uley. This is Old Quil Ateara, Harry Clearwater, and Billy Black. You know Jacob I am told. Jacob told you what our plan is to get Bella out of the house right?" Sam asks. He can't be much older than us. Maybe 19 or 20?

"Yes. Jacob said that Bella is now full Quileute. Thank you for taking care of her. My name is Jasper Whitlock and this goon is Emmett McCarty. We nearly got arrested the other day because Edward got physical with Bella at school and we defended her. While I don't want to hurt anyone, I wouldn't mind getting a few jabs into either Chief Swan or Assward." Jasper says in disgust.

"My only concern is would she be able to transfer to your school if she wants to go and would we be allowed to see her? Again if she wants that is." I asked in defeat.

"We would encourage her to finish school. We also would allow most of her friends the ability to come over. The Cullens or the Swans would not be allowed though. Otherwise, you are welcome at any reasonable hour if she wants you." Billy says with a smile.

"Let's get this done. State Police are here. We ready?" Harry Sam and Quil nods. "You three wait here. Jake remember how to climb into her room? If it gets bad, get her anyway you can. Keep her safe boys!" Billy and the other Elders walk up to the State Police.

"Let's follow them. They may need your account of Assward's abuse to Bells." Jacob sneers. He is normally a happy go lucky guy. This must be taking a toll on him like it is the rest of us. I look at Jasper and we nod. "Text her and let her know what's going on. I don't want her worrying more than she must already be. This ends tonight." I shake grabbing my cell forgetting she was on speaker.

"No need. She heard what was said. She's on speaker." I breathe a sigh of relief. How would I have said any of that? I quickly text my Ma and let her know whats going on and that I will let her know more as I know more. She thanks me and tells me that she is letting me stay home from school today and called Jasper's parents letting him know what was going on. They agreed to let Jasper stay home today as well. I showed Jas and he smiles. "I am glad to be sick with you McCarty."

I smack him upside the head and laugh. We get to the troopers and Jacob was right. Jasper and I recounted to abuse that occurred and how nothing was done but us and Newton getting suspended and threatened to go to get arrested. Trooper LaHote was pissed to say the least. He is Quileute which is going to be useful. He is friends with Sam, which helps us more.

"Jake, why don't you climb into her room and help her get her stuff together. Skinny here might be able to help climb but the linebacker has no chance. Be careful. Go!" Lahote who's name is Paul pushes me and I run towards Bella's window. She opens it and Jake is already half way up. Jasper follows Jake's lead and they climb into her room just in time for Edward to try to break her door down. They each grab the bags she packed and Jake holds her close whispering something to her. That should be me. But the breaches barely support Jasper and Jake's weight. How will they support his and her weight? She nods and grabs something else putting it in her bag in Jake's hand then putting it on her back. She gets on his back piggy back style and they make there way down. I meet them and help Bella down. She is shaking. I hold her tight to me.

I whisper that she's not alone. I am here and will hold her as long as she needs me. Even if I am not there, God will hold her. He will stay close, keep watch and tell her she's not alone. He will hold you tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is alive and well! Hope you all had a great weekend. Lots of writing was done which I am happy about. Thank you all for you support! itsmereading, you know I love you! twi nana, Paul is 21. In Washington, you can be a trooper at 19 1/2. Oh get ready for the drama! I hope to not disappoint ya!

I don't own the song or the characters. I am running out of songs. Lol. Lets go! -Brier

Chapter 5

Song of the Day

For King And Country : Burn The Ships

Bella

What a way to start my birthday! Having so many people here to support me and leaving my prison, otherwise known as hell. The State Troopers were not happy that Fork's Chief of Police was so evil, and that Carlisle might know what is going on with his son. So, it sounds like the shit is going to hit the fan. Most of the Forks Police Department is being suspended since at one time or another someone over looked the issues going on between the Chief's daughter and the town doctor's son. Wow. What a mess this will be. I can't wait! State Police are taking over the investigation since Forks P.D. dropped the ball. But since Edward is 17, it might be moot. He might get juvie. Who cares, I will get justice! His mug shot was amazing! Smug bastard. Enough about Assward, did I mention I am a single lady? Dances around the room!

In recent news, I am the newest tribe member of La Push, as well as newest student. Since it is the beginning of the year, I plan to take a few days off, I want to get settled. Take what I want from my old house and bring it to Billy's, or my new house. I am so excited! The only issue is where I will sleep. I'll take the couch all day any day if it means I don't have to go back to my house. Unless I can have my old house outright. We shall see. I haven't been this happy in God knows how long. I smile as I listen to Jake and Billy argue about who knows what with an off duty Trooper Paul LaHote, Sam, Harry and Old Quil. Not sure if I should be listening or not. What the hell? It might be about me. I walk into the kitchen where there appears to be a Council Meeting. Wait a minute, when did Jasper, Emmett, Jake, Embry and Quil join the council? Guess not a council meeting then. Too many pale faces. I really need to stop hanging out with Jake.

"Shouldn't Bella have a choice? I mean, she is 18 and been through hell for years! She picked coming here! It's small but she has always felt safe here! I know that much from what she has told me over the years!" Emmett looks like he is ready to break something. Jasper is trying to calm everyone, always the voice of reason. Or crazy. Wait, this is about me? Shouldn't I be involved?

"Hey guys! What's going on? I was going to start lunch but I can wait," playing dumb.

"Hey Bells. Sorry, the guys came over while you were showering. We have some questions for you. Have you thought about where you want to stay?" Jake looks down at the floor like he did something wrong. Sam looks professionally detached. Billy and Harry look pissed and Old Quil could take it or leave it. Emmett is ready to beat someone and Jasper is holding back Emmett. Poor Embry and Quil look confused. Which is their normal, sadly.

I think about it. "No I really had not thought about it. I just figured not my house. While I know it is small here, I really don't mind the couch for a few days. I can figure something out long term since I don't know what is happening to my parents or the house in Forks. Any news Trooper LaHote?" Kill them with kindness, always gets you somewhere.

"Honestly, there is not much I can share. Your Dad is in a lot of trouble though if just the one incident is true. Your friends suspensions are being looked into Since it was in defense of a well known abuse victim. I wish we could press charges again most of the school. This is bull shit!" Paul gets up and slams the door as he leaves. Odd. I guess Paul is on my side. Good to know.

The kitchen is oddly quiet. Something that does not happen often with this amount of loud mouths. I go to the fridge and look to see if there is anything I can make. It's bare, but there is enough for sandwiches. I make some macaroni salad to go with the sandwiches. I also made some simple cookies for dessert. Hoping we have enough, I plate the sandwiches and salad then put them on the table. Billy, Jacob, Embry and Quil are happy to eat my cooking again. They are so easy to please. Old Quil eats mumbling something to himself and Sam leaves the room and makes a phone call then comes back with Paul. Emmett and Jasper are always happy to eat.

"Paul did you have something to say to Bella?" Sam asks. "Thank you for making lunch Bella. It's real good. The cookies smell great!."

"Thanks Sam. Hopefully the cookies taste as good as the smell," I say with a shy smile.

"I am sorry that I went off on you earlier Bella. It was not my intention. Your whole life has been filled with abuse nobody should suffer through. You did everything right down to having people support you in getting out and you couldn't. This is hard on everyone. I can't imagine what you have been through all these years. Thankfully you had people who love you. As for where you are staying, wouldn't you like a bed? There are plenty of us around the Rez that would gladly let you stay with them. I'm sure your friends here as well. Just think about it. Either way, as daughter of Chief Billy Black, whether you are here or in Forks you have the backing of the tribe and State Police. Please remember that." Paul looks almost defeated handing me a card. "Call me anytime. If you need a friend or someone is bothering you, I will be there. Okay?"

"Thank Trooper Lah…." I start before I get cut off. "Paul. Just Paul hun." I look down as I start to blush. I feel a hand on my back. "I should clean up my mess in the kitchen. Billy can I stay on your couch at least tonight? Or take the girls room?"

Billy smiles. "Of course my dear daughter. Jake, get new sheets on the girls beds for you sister!" I laugh as Jake messes with my hair. "Going Dad! Lucky I like you Sis! Lunch was great!"

I get up and we wrestle like we did as kids, until he picks me up and throws me over his shoulders. I squeal as he tickles me. In the kitchen is laughter. I feel like I am where I belong, home at last.

Step into a new day. We can rise up from the dust and walk away. We can dance upon our heartache, yeah. So light a match, leave the past, burn the ships, and don't you look back.


	6. Chapter 6

I am so excited to give you a small peak at Trooper LaHote! Thank you itsmereading for your tireless work for being my beta! It is not an easy task and I enjoyed our impromptu chat! Made my night! :-D twi nana, I always get a kick out of your reviews! When I have songs of the day, I try to pick a line or few from the song that represents what is going on in the chapter. But not all chapters will have songs. Like Paul's. For me, Jake is a great brother figure who really is younger. I do enjoy me a great Bella Jake story. Maybe I will do one of those soon. And yes. Paul gave Bella his number! SQEEE! Alright. Without further ado. Chapter 6!

Chapter 6

Paul

The more I get into this case the more I want to find Charlie and Renee Swan, Carlisle and Esme Cullen and Edward Masen Cullen, and take them out. Maybe even Alice Cullen, but she is a minor as is Edward. Why couldn't he be 18? Our saving grace is that he is nearly 18, so the DA should be more than happy to charge him as an adult.

What did Edward have on him on September 13th? He was wearing all black with a ski mask. In his backpack he had rope, two fabric cloths, and several bottles. They were sent out to get tested. I bet my next check that chloroform is involved in one of them. One was opened and smelled like gas. I think he planned on burning the house down maybe even with her in it. God, I can't think about that.

I am so proud of her. She realized that she is 18 and that she has the ability to make her own choices and did she ever! Billy and Jake have been great to her. Her friends from school have been visiting her often. She has a job now at the Sporting Goods Store because of one of her friends, Mike I think. He told me he wanted to get her a job but Edward wouldn't allow her to work. What the fuck? To say she is a different woman now than she was is an understatement.

I visit her after school nearly everyday. I can't let something else happen to her. I don't have a good feeling about Edward. He may be in jail, but he has some friends that are trouble including some drug dealers. Right now the only name we have is J. We ruled out her friend Jasper. Mainly because when the drugs were most likely obtained Jasper was with Emmett and his family in Tennessee. Can't be in Washington State and Tennessee at the same time. Emmett was ruled out as well. Jacob has zero contacts unless you count me, but mine don't sell they only get bigger fish. The rest of Bella's friends check out except Alice and Edward. Alice won't say anything against Edward. She feels responsible for helping to shape Bella into the complacent girl she was. Bella was so good at putting her makeup on that most didn't know she was hiding bruises. How sick is that?

I am glad that Sam and the council had warned me about her. They had tried to go through Forks Police Department to get her justice. They couldn't go through me because I know everyone involved. It was dumb luck that I was on duty the morning she called Billy. I should not have been , it was called in through dispatch and I was told to go since I was the closest. Even though Sam said I should probably not be there due to conflict of interest, they let me anyways since the next closest Trooper was about an hour away which would have been too late. Edward already tried to break into her room when Jasper and Jake were trying to get her out. We were able to arrest him and Charlie without issue.

Renee is gone to who knows where. She sent a message from a local lawyer that she had no knowledge of the abuse and wanted Bella to leave the house so that she could sell it. That won't be happening, if Bella wants the house we will make it work.

I have never felt this way about anyone, especially someone who is supposed to be part of my case. I can't help but fall in love with her. When I spend time with her at the Black's house, she is so caring, loving and supportive. She helps Jake with his homework, cooks meals fit for a king, and takes care of those she loves. I watch her with Jake and one would think I would be jealous of their relationship, but I can't be. They fight like a brother and sister do, like the Clearwater kids Leah and Seth. She is perfect. Beautiful. Her smile lights up the room and her blush does something to me. When I see that blush I want to pick her up and hold her, kiss her silly. When she has a nightmare, I want to be there to calm her fears. I want to talk about her plans for the future but sadly, she has no plans. She never made any figuring she would be dead or not allowed. How sick is that? It is one of the many things I am trying to work with her on. She is so fragile. So weak. So broken. But everyday, she smiles and laughs more, which is music to my ears. The bickering her and Jake do, it's priceless.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 ya'll! Time to meet Charlie. Love him or hate him please let me know! Thank you itsmereading for your betaing!

Chapter 7

Song of the Day

Steven Curtis Chapman : Cinderella

Charlie

How did I end up here? Renee has always fucked my life over, since the minute I met the bitch. The only remotely good thing about her was my daughter Isabella. That child made me marry Renee and stay married to her. The woman never could keep her legs closed. I'd question Bella being mine if she didn't look like my and my own Mom's clone. There were other pregnancies, which weren't mine. God knows who the fathers were or what she did with them. I don't ask, she doesn't tell. Thank God her parents live in Arizona, just outside of Phoenix. She went to visit her parents a lot in our marriage. On to other topics.

Renee was in the process of trying to quietly divorce me. She apparently met a younger man. A baseball player named Phil something. Never heard of him. She was traveling a lot to be with him. I am unsure if Phil knows about Renee's marriage or daughter. Why is this relevant? This is why I started to turn a blind eye on what Bella's long time boyfriend was doing to her. They have dated since they were in kindergarten. Why would he hurt her intentionally? He comes from a good family. Loving Mom Esme and Dad Carlisle. Adopted after his real parents died in an accident when he was two. Loving sister Alice. There are people who fit the mode and others who don't. It eats me alive that I let this go on.

The first time she came to me about him being rough with her sometimes was when she was in Middle School. When she told me I thought it was in gym class. They were playing dodgeball. Makes sense that someone would hit her with a ball, and I told her as such. Then there were more bruises. I asked about them, she said she fell. Still trying to figure out how she fell with hand print marks on her arm. She started wearing makeup. A lot of makeup. Looking back, it was to cover the bruises. There were times she came to me wanting to leave Edward and press charges. I knew that those charges might cost him his chance at being a doctor like both of his dads, I talked her out of it. He was supposed to go to counseling and change. He went to therapy and bull shitted his way through. Come to find out, he played a lot of people. While Bella wasn't allowed to have friends other than him and his sister, he had other girlfriends. Many of them. Poor girls. Looks like he's going to be a deadbeat daddy for at least two or three kids, at least that's not Bella.

I should have seen it sooner. I should have done something besides stay out of the courts. If I had, I would have my little girl.

So I will dance with Cinderella. While she is here in my arms. Cause I know something the prince never knew. Oh, I will dance with Cinderella. I don't wanna miss even one song. 'Cause all too soon the clock will strike midnight and she'll be gone.

No. She is gone, and it's my own damn fault.


	8. Chapter 8

Thank you all for your support in my little story! Very short chapter on purpose. Edward is going to be a background character with very little said from him. reading- always love your hard work in my story! Nana your reviews are always awesome! At least two chapters being posted today due to shortness. Enjoy! As always I don't own Twilight, SM does. Thank you! Brier

Chapter 8

Song of the Day:

Nickelback : This Means War

Edward

Leave it to the stupid Chief of Police to not follow simple plans. Now because of him I am not only in the system, but stupid sluts will be claiming I'm their children's baby daddy. I was always careful. I am nobody's baby daddy!

Bella was supposed to be the perfect wife for me. Never questioning my rules, or when I'd stray. Her job was going to be what Esme is to Carlisle, a housewife who looks away. I should have destroyed her more. I should have taken what is mine. If I can't have the bitch, nobody will.

I saw the way Emmett and that State Trooper looked at her. The compassion and caring. She doesn't deserve to be loved or cherished, like she is the center of their world. I should have kidnapped her when I had the chance. Sadly, I was trying on her birthday. I knew Charlie was going to be gone. Renee was with that idiot ball player. But he came home to check on her. He ruined my plans! Asshole will get his justice! Just wait, the Swan family will be done soon.

I can't wait to watch them burn.

You've gone too far, who do you think you are. Is this what you came for? Well, this means war.

And the only thing to save is the banner that you wave to be wrapped around your grave.


	9. Chapter 9

Second Paul chapter. Originally Paul had a long chapter that was going to be after Charlie and Edward. But I wanted to introduce him sooner. This is a lot longer then the others I wrote for Charlie and Edward. But it has a lot in them. Paul's chapters will be longer since he is going to be involved in the investigation. He gets angry at times, but justified. Thank you all for your support! itsmereading, thank you for your betaing! Nana- hopefully more of your questions are answered. I am still unsure where this will go. Team Emmett or Team Paul. Enjoy! I don't own Twilight SM does! Brier

Chapter 9

Song of the Day:

For King And Country : O God Forgive Us

Paul

"Listen Jacob Ephraim Black, I am your older, wiser sister. I know shit. Trust me, if you ask her out she will be putty in your hands!" God help us, she's giving dating advice. I text Sam and he wants details later. I find Billy on the porch trying to not bust a gut.

"I hear you Isabella Marie Black! But why date someone when you already have my last name?" What the fuck did I just hear? He wants to marry her? I look at Billy and he mouths just wait. Well, wait I shall do.

"Jake. I am still a Swan. Why did you call me a Black?"

"You are a Swan, but Dad and I were thinking if you wanted, you could be Bella Black. No marriage required." I smile, I support this.

"Well, I never thought that this would be how my name changed. Can we talk to Dad about it? Maybe give me a few days think over analyze this?" I see a breathtaking smile as she sees me. She blushes and makes me blush with her. Billy notices and smirks.

"You aren't the only one who has feelings for our girl you know," Billy says with a knowing smile.

"I am not surprised. She is a wonderful woman. Who else has feelings for her?" I try to not throw up while saying this.

"Think Paul. Not as a man, but as a Trooper. An investigator." Great. Down boy, Chief's orders.

As I think about it one of Bella's friends come by, Emmett. Isn't he usually with someone? Jasper. Wait, he's not gay?! Oh fuck.

"Fuck." Didn't mean to say that out loud.

Billy looks at me with knowing eyes. "And just so you know, my Jake loves her too, but he loves her in a protective big brother way. Which makes no sense because she is almost two years older than he is. Unlike you, who is three years older than her. Not sure about the linebacker there other than they are both seniors. They have known each other for years. Charlie never wanted her with him though. He thought the son of a doctor would be better for her than a loving middle class family. Can't imagine what he would have thought about someone from the Rez. Look how well that turned out. I just want our girl happy, healthy and smiling. Give her time- not because it makes you weak, but she needs to find herself. I know you know that and couldn't ask her out until the investigation is finished anyways. Don't break her or I will break you because I will have help from at least half the people here. " I knew this was coming soon but I nod and knock on the door before entering. Jake and Bella are still arguing. He is chasing her in the too small living room. Emmett is laughing at them but trying to sound threatening to Jake. He is enjoying seeing Bella laughing. If he is smart he won't stop them.

"Hey folks! Ma'am, is this punk bothering you? I can take care of him if you need me to," I say with my arms crossed and a smile.

"Why Trooper Lahote, I thank you. My little brother here is making up for lost time of picking on me. Right kid?" She says between pants with her beautiful smile and blush. Her eyes are sparkling, making my heart melt.

"I told you that you can call me Paul. Trooper Lahote is my alter ego," with a grin. Emmett is not looking happy, Jake is still trying to breathe. "Jake, you seem out of shape, you want to come running with me sometime? Bella you are welcome to come as well. First beach is a great place to run! Emmett if you are around you can join us as well." I have to keep an eye on him. If for nothing else to see how they interact with each other. He seems to hang on every word she says and she seems to be inventive but not as much as he is to her which may work in my favor.

"I could always use a good run. Thinking of joining the military after we graduate, but my plans may change. Might look into joining the police force here. Not sure about if I would join the Forks PD, Sheriff's office or become a Trooper. So many things are up in the air right now with all the changes that have happened in the last week or so." He smiles at Bella but I don't think she heard. She would have called him on his shit. I wish she did.

"Have you talked to any recruiters? They don't like people wasting their time or changing their minds without good reason." Billy shoots me a look saying to stand down. Damn it all to hell!

"I got some information but since I was 17 at the time we never really got into the full details. I wasted maybe 30 minutes of their time between the Army, Navy and Marines. I was with Jasper and we were both asking questions at a job and college fair. I doubt they remember me or care. I will be 19 in July," he says with a smile. This kid is going to be a pain in my ass.

"Well, I just don't want you to get into trouble. Glad you are thinking of your options, but you have to be 21 to be a Police Officer but 19 ½ to be a Trooper. Makes no sense but it is what it is. Good luck with whatever you decide." He could be a trooper in a year. This may not end well for me.

"Thanks for the info Paul! Will keep that in mind."

I want to tell him he can call me Trooper Lahote, but decide against it. Billy is trying to not laugh. We are both alpha males trying to get our hands on a beautiful woman.

We have to come up with a plan to keep her safe. Edward has to be planning something, I just know it. I almost wish Bella would want to stay with me, but she doesn't feel safe yet alone with me. She might feel safe enough with Emmett or Jasper but they have known each other since they were kids. Dumb ass, this is why you are here all the time! So she starts to feel safe with you!

"Paul, can we go for that run? It's a beautiful afternoon to go to the beach," Bella asks shyly. Blushing.

"Of course. Let me go home and change into my running clothes and I will pick you up." I can't believe she wants to run with me!

Emmett chooses that moment to open his mouth. I could smack him. "Bells remember how many stitches Newton needed last time you went running? Maybe walking the beach would be better for Paul's sake." What is he talking about and why does she look like she could kill him?

"Em that was two years ago and Edward beat me up right before gym class for talking with you. You were sick and needed notes from whatever classes we shared. I could barely walk much less run and Newton asked for it. Running backwards into a tree I told him was there!" She looked pissed and like she was going to cry. No sad tears on my watch!

"If you want to run, we can run. If you want to walk, we can walk Bella. I run almost everyday. If you don't normally run, let's start you slow. We'll get you running in no time! I promise!" That got a big smile. My heart is happy that I did that.

"Thank you Paul, I'll see you soon then. Emmett, I can't deal with you right now since you had to have known about that beating. Edward had you watch so you wouldn't talk to me again. Remember?" I. Saw. Red.

"Please tell me someone went to the principal or the police with this?" I don't want to work but if it keeps that Asshole in jail, it is worth it. I text my Chief and he asks for an approximate date and time.

Bella went to her room and was gone for several minutes. She came out with a couple journals and hands them to me. "Trooper Lahote, I want you to have this but I would like it back if possible. I need to remember how far I have come. In it includes most of my beatings, where, how, and who knew and did anything or nothing. Also pictures. Sadly, I don't have all the beating pictured, but hopefully there is enough to get me justice. I am sorry I forgot about this. Once a journal was full I brought it here and forgot." She drops her head to the floor and walks back to her room. My heart is broken. I will do anything to make her see that Emmett is not good for her. In this group of journals I pray holds the keys to many people getting held accountable.

"Bella. It's Paul. If at any point you need or want to talk give me a call hun. I will bring this to the station for processing. This is more helpful than you know hun. If you want to walk later, call me. You are not alone. We love you. I love you Bella. Talk to you soon hun." I can't believe I told her I love her. I hear crying behind the door. I step aside seeing if Jacob wants to try to talk to her. Jacob knocks and says a joke which makes her stop crying for a minute. He opens the door, joins her and holds her like a good brother does. I am jealous that I am not holding her. She will when she is ready. I say goodbye and leave. Duty calls.

I call my Chief to inform him I have new potential evidence from Ms. Swan and I will be in to drop it off. I get a sworn statement from Billy saying he watched me take it from Bella and what she said. I thank him and leave. I get in the car an one of the journals opens. What I see makes me sick. I throw up lunch in the yard. When I start to calm down I go to work. I will protect Bella with all I am.

Oh God help us. Please God forgive us.

State of Washington Police and Trooper information :

washington/


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Happy Thursday everyone! I am sorry for the delay in posting but life happened! Wednesday and most of today were crazy. I am grateful that my family and I are home.

Something I didn't realize, this week is Feeding Tube Awareness Week (February 4-8, 2019). As the Proud Mama of a fabulous tubie, I am blessed for the technology that makes it so my 6 month old son is able to get the nutrition he needs to grow to the boy he needs to be. If you want more information on feeding tubes, feel free to PM me and I will answer as soon as possible.

So, how about those THREE amazing chapters I posted the other day? Really! Edward is just a peach right? Charlie, he made mistakes and he owns up to them. And second part of Paul's long chapter. Are we still Team Emmett or are we starting to be Team Paul? Let me know!

Thanks for being my beta itsmereading! Love you hun! twi nana, thank you for your comments and checking on me. Thanks also lazygirl89 for your comment. And now, Jacob

Chapter 10

Jacob

Bella had been in a great mood all day. Most of the week actually. I was really proud of her until Emmett came by today. He seemed off and kept staring at me like I was a threat to him and Bella and I think she noticed. Dude. She just got out of a long ass term relationship that lasted most of her life with a guy who abused her regularly. Let her find herself before you try to pounce on her. At least Paul isn't trying to go on strong. I love Bells, but she needs space. She needs A BROTHER. Not a LOVER. Which I will be.

After she gave Paul her journals, she broke down. I held her while she cried until she cried herself to sleep. While not the most comfortable, I will not move til she does. She's half hanging on me with her head on my chest listening to my heart. I play with her hair to soothe herself and me. I am too wired to sleep. My Dad came and checked on us around dinner time about an hour and a half later. She was still asleep. A tear fell from his eye as he blew her an air kiss and left the room. I knew he would leave us alone. He just wants his little girl to be alright as I want my sister to be okay.

Paul came and checked on her not long after. He looked like he had been pulled into hell. He showed me one of the pictures- one of at least 100. Angela Webber would take them after every beating she could come over or get to the nurses office. The one Emmett witnessed, there was barely a spot on her that didn't bruise. He showed me who saw it and who did anything. It was done in the hallway between classes. Two teachers, Mr. Banner and Mr. Molina, and two students tried to intervene. Mike Newton and a kid named Tyler Crowley tried to step in. Jasper was at a doctors appointment at the time so he wasn't involved. Angela tried to get other teachers or police involved. Would you believe Angela, Mike and Tyler were blamed and got suspended? Charlie knew about this but never filed any reports on it. Neither did any other officers and there were five plus Charlie on duty that day. Three present at the time. Chief Swan, and Officers Laurent Da Revin, James Witherdale and Victoria Sutherland were present. They did nothing. The other two at the hospital as there was a stabbing. Officers Jared Cameron and Seth Clearwater were the only ones not present and could not be accountable. Of course, a La Push boys. I was boiling. Emmett plays like he loves her. How can you love someone and let them be abused?


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Happy Saturday! I am sorry for the delay! Life happens sometimes so I will be posting a few chapters for you all today! Thank you itsmereading for your lovely betaing! Without you I don't want to think how bad this story would be! Thank you twi nana for being Nana! And thanks to all you reading! Please feel free to message and comment me! Now on with the show!

Chapter 11

Paul

Sometimes, I want to scream. There are three notebooks filled with dates, detailed lists of enablers or other victims who were threatened, and pictures. Lots of pictures if they weren't evidence might be….can't think about it. Can't. I am grateful for Bella's friend Angela. There is a third writing style. This one seems older. I will have to ask Angela or Bella about it. How did she keep taking pictures? Knowing she was staying with this ass? I guess I am grateful for the cheap burner phone Emmett got her as well.

It is really hard to be grateful with his name popping up in the journals. It seems he only really started to protect her right before he turned 18. Jasper might not have intervened physically but would try to get her away by trying to calm the situation. Mike Newton got into a ton of fights with him trying to defend her honor. Tyler Crowley as well. Tanya and Kate Alistair, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory would take turns with her afterwards if they didn't feel like Edward did enough damage. Many teachers saw this as okay behavior as did many administrators.

Some tried to get the abuse to stop through proper channels. One admitted his wife was willing to take her and move if things didn't change. They looked into the laws and she was going to talk to Bella today. I would have Alex and Kathy Molina arrested for this, but there is nothing to do if they wanted to give her the option to do what she did by herself. They were happy when I told them she was happy with a family on the Rez. After talking to my Chief, no charges for the couple, or Tim Banner, Shelly Cope or Will Varner. Principal Eleazar Greene has a lot of trouble coming for him, as does the school board and mayor for allowing this. News of this is definitely going statewide, might even go national. Not what we want for Bella. Poor girl.

As for the investigation, it is falling together nicely. Most have agreed to deals especially after seeing some of the rate PG pictures. They thought it wasn't as bad as it was, that the doctor wouldn't have raised his son to hit a woman. Guess he wasn't.

Esme was not happy. The Stepford wife was all tears about her son. She couldn't imagine what made him act like that. Carlisle has always been a gentleman in front of Edward. This comment struck me as odd. A gentleman in front of Edward? What happens when they thought he wasn't around? He had to have seen something.

I asked her what happened when Edward and Alice weren't around. Apparently the good Doctor and Mrs. Cullen enjoy a more physical kind of relationship. I don't have an issue with two consenting adults. I have an issue with someone not consenting to the "fun". I am all about having fun with the person I am with, but not to the point of pain and bruises especially as bad as Bella's are in the pictures. I showed her and she was upset. She couldn't believe that she helped make Edward like this.

Edward, of course, felt like he did nothing wrong. He wouldn't say a word to my Chief. I refused to talk to him. I could barely listen to him. I would have been arrested if I went near him. He is really getting under my skin. I am surprised that my Chief is letting me stay on the case this long, but I have gotten results. Maybe that's why I am still here?

I go to the hospital in Forks where I see Sue Clearwater, the wife of Harry, one of our Council Members. She is a RN here and at the hospital on the Rez. I had a copy of a page of Bella's journal with the writing I didn't know and asked her if she knew who's writing it was. She told me it was hers. She excused herself to make a phone call. She came back a few minutes later with several medical charts of Bella's. Some under a different name, Mariella Dwyer. Interesting name choice. I look it up and it means bitter woman. She won't be for long if I can help it! Sue was present for most of the incidents and called the Forks Police Department which is protocol. Sadly, they were quick to sweep all incidents between Bella and Edward under the rug. Sue tried to get the State Police involved on several instances but magically Bella would be discharged before we got there or refused to talk to us because Carlisle or Edward were present. Oh this keeps getting better. Never once were Officers Clearwater or Cameron involved from Forks PD other than when they were at the hospital when Swan and the other refused to do anything for Bella at the school. A second nurse, Tiffany, Embry's Mom and a Doctor Gerty sign paperwork for me making this a legal exchange. Sue comes with me to the station where the Chief questions her. She'll be fine. The two times police weren't notified I already know about. An incident she tripped on ice and another during volleyball or tennis. This girl is so clumsy it would be adorable if she weren't hurting herself!

I bring Sue back to the hospital and we pass Dr. and Mrs. Cullen talking. Mrs. Cullen looked scared. I text my chief and he calls me and says to record the exchange since there is no expectation for privacy in the hospital. I ask Sue to for me and she does- she happily does. She is not the good doctor's fan anymore. I let Dr. Gerty know where Sue is and he thanks me.

"Carlisle is a good doctor. He will be missed, but this is all too much. Look into Mary. She is the key and may not even know it- behind you."

I look at him with confusion. Nobody in this case is named Mary. I have seen each report and nobody is named Mary. The Cullens come in next to me and Dr. Gerty trying to be pleasant.

"How are you doing Trooper Lahote? Are you bothering my staff again? Do I need to ask him to leave Tom?" Carlisle is such an ass.

"No Carl, I was discussing his need to be seen by a doctor. Please make sure you do that Paul. The force and tribe need you! And your new lady..." Tom says with a smirk.

"Alright Tommy Boy. Let's leave our poor Pauly alone. I doubt this poor girl knows you love her yet does she Paul?" I laugh at Sue. "A gentleman never kisses and tells ma'am! Thank you for your time Dr. Gerty and Sue. Dr. and Mrs. Cullen have a good day." I walk away feeling like I need a drink, or a Bella hug. Bella hug wins.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Here is a short chapter! Thank you for reading! itsmereading, you are an amazing beta!

Chapter 12

Unknown Point of View

Watching the trooper and that whore on the beach after trial is real pay dirt. He's holding her like she will get lost in the sea. She is crying so bad that it should win a razzy award. What I don't understand is how she has everyone believing her lies. She is a whore. She slept with my man for far too long!

Edward should have been mine, but no! He was with that good for nothing bitch who didn't know how to please him! Little does the world realize, many of the times he actually beat her it wasn't him. It was him. But I directed each and every move. He was so high on drugs that he couldn't think straight. He will never find out either, I was smart. But, soon it will come out that it was actually Emmett and Jasper who did the beatings then I can have my man back. Did they actually do it? No. I will make evidence that ass of a trooper can't deny. As for this video, I think this should go to the trooper's boss. What a shame, he will lose his job. Oh well. Sucks to be him.

As for Bella? My next plan is to get her alone and drug her and her little brother. They can have fun with each other and hopefully make a little idiot of their own. Once this is all done, that bitch will be begging for her death and I will gladly help her suicide.


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Here is a 3 for 1! Have a great weekend! -Brier

Chapter 13

Emmett

Where do I even start? Somehow it feels like I am being investigated for being involved in Edward's abuse of Bella. Each time I was involved I tried to stop it! Other than the one where he had a gun to her head, I didn't know how to stop that one. I know he would have killed her. How would I have lived with myself if he had shot her? I wish I could take that back knowing how it ended, but I can't. I love Bella with everything in me and have since we were 10. I watch how she interacts with that State Trooper. It makes me want to join the police academy to be a trooper and not the military. It might be in my best interest. I can stay close to home for Bella and my Ma. She wouldn't handle her oldest far away or in a war zone.

I would be worried too much for Bella. Would I be allowed to travel if Edward goes to trial? I should ask the D.A. for future purpose. I am making all these plans for my life around Bella. I have not asked her what she wants, maybe I should do that. I wish I could be alone with her, but she's always with Jacob, Billy or that Trooper. She seems to enjoy running now. I wonder if that is something they all do? Then again, Jacob and his friends sometimes go with them as well as the counsel member Sam. Why does she have to be the only girl? Doesn't she feel unsafe that way? Then again, that is her normal. She has always been more comfortable around guys. Angela is her only friend that is a girl, I think.

Thinking back there were a lot of times they spent together. I wonder if she was helping Bella? I hope so. I just want Bella happy. I want to hold her in my arms. I want to kiss her. I want to make her feel like the most special person in the world, which she is. My world starts and ends with that woman. It has since we were 10.

Court was rough for her. I was not allowed to sit next to her. Paul did though. That pissed me off. I understood Billy sitting next to her as her Father of sorts. I would have been cool with Jake. But Paul, he was taking advantage of the situation. Jasper pulled me aside and reminded me that he is in uniform and was asked to be her support a cop. That does make sense. Is there actually this kind of program or is our Bella that special? She is that special, to me anyways. Jake and his friends sit next to Paul. Then Jasper, me and the rest of the Council Members. It's amazing how they are there to support her. They have their own lives and jobs yet they take care of Bella like she was one of their own. I guess she is family. She is thinking of changing her last name to Black. Bella Black has a okay ring to it. Isabella Black. No, I like Bella or Isabella McCarty better. I watch as the Cullen ladies talk to Bella and she gets away.

I follow Paul and Bella to the beach. He helps her out of the car and she cries. I watch him carry her and a blanket to the beach where he picks a spot and lays the blanket down then sits, putting Bella on his lap. She probably doesn't realize what has happened and continues to cry. She cries and screams til she has nothing to cry and scream anymore. I give the man credit. He is just sitting there holding her, trying to soothe her but unable to. That would kill me. It is killing me, I can't help. She finally stops crying and softly smiles. I smile at the small smile wishing she was giving it to me. They talk then watch the waves crash onto the beach. I am not getting my task complete so I go back to her house.

I ask Billy to tell her I stopped by and for her to give me a call. He says he will and thanks me for coming to support her. Like I would be anywhere else. I let him know that my Mom is letting me stay home school during the trial. Jasper's Mom was going to let him home school as well. The school was going to send us a tutor to help us with our studies. He said that is great and Bella would love that. He is going to look into it for at least Jake and Bella. Quil and Embry would have to get the okay from their Moms but should work fine. Funny enough Embry, Jake and Quil being gone was almost a fifth of the class. Weird how small La Push is compared to Forks. I say my goodbyes to Billy and leave.

I am about to leave when I see Paul's Trooper car pull up. He steps out and opens her door for her. Weird she doesn't move until he does like that is there normal thing. He helps her out of the car and she is still shaking. Today must have been tough for her. He puts his arms around her and carries her to the door which makes me feel like less than a man. This is how she should be treated, if I am going to have a chance with her I need to up my game.

Bella is not a game. She is not a conquest.

Neither of them see me. Not surprising. They also don't notice someone in the woods watching them. Thankfully the girl does not see me as I get a picture of her. She looks familiar. I text Jake and tell him to let Paul know some girl is watching them and send the picture. Paul texts me back a thanks and he will have someone to investigate and to please keep an eye on her. I tell him I will. She is still there.

An unmarked car comes with a plain clothed officer. Minutes later, I show him my picture letting him know why I was there and point out where she is. He thanks me and calls someone who is in the woods. Someone finds her and I am directed into The Black's house where I hear shouting and shoving. I run inside and find Paul yelling at someone I can't recognize and they have Bella.

Paul sees me and I make my way to the kitchen where there is a knife. I grab it and listen to Paul try to talk the intruder down. Another Trooper comes in through the back. He sees me and nods. I walk to the person and put my left arm around their throat. I push the knife into their back demanding they let go of Bella.

"Never McCarty! You are the reason I am here! You should have been mine! Not waiting for this two bit whore! I will take your reason to live away. Just like my will is gone!" Lauren?

A Trooper comes behind me and grabs her and I catch Bella. She is crying. I have never been more happy to see her crying before. She's alive!

I look at her while she buries herself into my neck with her arms around my neck. Even if she doesn't love me, I will take this moment. She is mine in this moment.

The room is alive with noise. Paul, Jacob and Billy are all shaking. More people come in and we leave the house. Another home is a crime scene.

Sam sees me with Bella and comes running with concern on his face. He calls the Council and my Mom. Mom comes as Bella and I are checked by Sue Clearwater who is a local nurse. Mom was happy that Bella and I were okay. Bella is shaking hard, but otherwise okay.

We get questioned. When they were done I was told to go home. Bella was still being questioned and I asked to write her a support letter. I was given a paper and pen and write my small letter.

Dear Bella:

In recent months there has been a ton of things that I wish we could have done without. But, they brought us to where we are now. I am hopeful that after things are settled, you and I can hang out. I know it maybe a while before you might be ready for anything more than a friendship and I am okay with that. I have loved you since we were 10. I can wait a little longer for you, however, only if you want. I hope that we can remain friends, but someday be more than friends.

Love,

Emmett

I say a prayer and I hand it to the Trooper who reads it to make sure nothing bad is in it. He laughs and says he will hand it to her. I ask for Trooper employment information and he finds me the papers needed then gives them to me. He sends the Chief out and we chat for a bit. Ma seems happy with the idea of me being a Trooper, especially if I can be close to home. After my talk with the Chief, Ma brings me home and I wait. Wait for Edward's trial, and now Jessica and Lauren's investigations and trials. I will wait for whatever will happen between Bella and me. I hope there is a Bella and me. Wait for 19 ½ so I can work. My life is a giant waiting game.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thank you all for reading! I hope that this week has been good for you! Thank you itsmereading for your magical beta skills cause I ain't got any! As always, I love your comments! Happy Reading! I don't own Twilight. Wish I did. Enjoy! -Brier

Chapter 14

Bella

Nothing could have prepared me for what happened after Paul and I got back to my house. I was not paying attention to anything or anyone. Paul carried me into the house then towards my room, but we didn't make it. Paul put me down, why I still don't know. He pulls out his gun and heads towards Jake's room.

Paul didn't find the intruder in Jake's room. The intruder was in my closet and came out of hiding while he was checking Jake's room. My back was turned when I was grabbed from behind. It startled me. Lauren whispers in my ear to be quiet or it won't end well for me. It was going to be in my best interest to let the police know that the abuse that I deserved was from my trooper friend or brother. I needed to recant. Lauren was missing her man. A man she was drugging to do her bidding. My heart sank. Could he have been drugged each time he beat me? Could it have not been his fault? Oh God!

I feel a shift in how Lauren is holding me. I realize she let go of me and I start to fall, but I am caught. While I am not sure who it is I realize it is Emmett, and I cry. I am moved I think outside. I hear Sam yelling and Sue talking to me.

Eventually I was brought into questioning. I am really tired of being questioned. Once done, I am beyond hungry and tired. Paul is waiting for me with in civilian clothes and has Chinese food. How does he do that?

"Thank you Paul. How did you know? How do you always know?" I smile and he chuckles.

"When I am hungry you aren't far behind. We can eat here or I can bring it with me to your house or mine. I talked to Billy, your house is going to be a crime scene until at least tomorrow. Billy and Jacob are staying with the Clearwaters. You are welcome there if you want. Sam and Emily have offered their home to you as well, more you can come to my house and take whatever room you want. Old Quil would offer his place but Quil and Embry are both there tonight. He thought you might want to sleep," Paul says with a chuckle.

"Yeah. Definitely Old Quil's place. I mean both Embry and Quil to pick on me? How would life get better than that!" I deadpan. "The Clearwater's would be fun but crowded. Sam and Emily haven't had a night to themselves in weeks. I definitely won't be sleeping there." I laugh. "So, if you will deal with me, I guess the only real option is your place. Only if you can put up with my smart ass," I can barely keep from laughing.

"There is no ass smarter. Now where are we eating? The station, the beach or my house?" Paul smirks.

"Beach then your house after I call Billy." Paul hands me his cell and I call Billy, putting him on speaker phone.

"Hello?"

"Hey Pops. Paul is kidnapping me until the house isn't ready for us. Will that be a problem?" I hear laughing in the background.

"Yeap. Remind Paul that Sam and I know where he sleeps. We'll see you tomorrow dear." Laughs and hangs up.

"So I guess we are going to the beach then?"

"Beach sounds good. If you have a blanket or something." I blush turning my head away hearing him chuckle.

"Always. You are always cold." He gets me. I didn't realize how well.

He gets out of the car and opens my door for me. He grabs the bag with blankets and food while I grab our drinks. We walk to the beach near the spot where they have bonfires. He puts our bags down and sets a blanket down in front of one of the sitting logs. He motions for me to sit and I do. He gets the food out and we say a prayer before eating. We eat watching and listening to the waves crash onto the shore. It is so calm and peaceful.

Unlike my life. Unlike my real family. Charlie is taking responsibility for his actions. That's the kind of man he is. He tried to do right by me, I see that. Edward kept messing up. If Lauren kept drugging him, that could account for his behavior. I won't go back to him, but I can forgive him. I can forgive Charlie. Renee, I am not ready yet. She is still trying to ignore me and get whatever is hers- which is mine since her and Charlie are divorcing. The house and everything has been in my name for a long time. Incase something ever happened to Charlie, I could have a place to stay or ability to sell it for money. I am grateful Paul was able to figure that out. Someday I will go back, maybe even stay. We'll see, depends on the charges. Things are rapidly changing with Lauren's admission of drugging Edward. I don't want him to go down for the abuse if he was not in control. Need to change subject.

"Thank you for dinner and bringing me here. It's pretty close to perfect!" As I dig into my shrimp lo mein with extra broccoli, white rice and egg roll, smiling.

"What would make this perfect? I don't want to fail you, beautiful." I laughed. What would make this perfect?

"Nothing you could have done would have made it perfect. It would have been better if the reason for this impromptu event wasn't because I was kicked out of my house, and the reason why I can't get to my house." He nods in understanding.

"Well, I guess there is not much I could do about all that. That would have been perfect. Sorry about that." He laughs and I join him. Once we finish our food, I sit back against the log and feel Paul put his arm around my shoulder. It's getting cooler so I tuck into him closer as he grabs a second blanket and puts it on our laps. Paul is always thinking ahead.

"Thank you. You always know what I need. Am I that easy to read or were you cold?" He pulls me closer to him.

"Both, and I was needing to cuddle. Because cuddling is awesome." If it weren't so dark he'd see me turn tomato red. I bury my head into his shoulder breathing in his calming scent while wrapping my arm around his waist. He puts his arms around me and we just sit enjoying the ocean.

Sometime later I drift off to sleep. Somehow I end up in bed- a warm bed. I hear my phone go off. I notice it is 1:30 am. In another room I hear Paul talking to someone. I can't tell who it is, but I don't like it. At all.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thank you all for reading! Thank you itsmereading for your amazing betaing skills and friendship! And twi nana, thank you for your reviews and messages! jessa76 thank you for your review of future reading! As always any questions or review are always appreciated! Now, I hope everyone enjoys! Brier

Chapter 15

Paul

I can't believe that last night happened. I really agree with Bella that I wish our outing was an actual date because I asked her not because she was kicked out of her house. But I was happy with the results. She was so tired that she fell asleep shortly after we finished dinner. I enjoyed holding her close to me. She feels like my missing piece like she fits perfectly. We stayed until just before my body fell asleep. I didn't want to move her but had to. It was getting colder and it felt like it was going to rain soon. Not sure how I did it but I managed to get Bella up and in the car without waking her. She must be tired. I started the car and cleaned up our dinner date. She was still passed out when I got back to the car. We go back to my house and she must be tired since she doesn't wake up when I bring her inside and put her in bed. Taking only her shoes off then tucking her in, I smile.

Seeing Bella sleep in my bed was a true dream come true that until recently I didn't know I had. This quiet girl has truly stolen my heart. She looks so peaceful while taking over the entire bed like she owns the place. I went to the bathroom and got ready for bed. Grabbing the pillow off my bed that she is not stealing and a blanket from the closet, I went to the couch to sleep. While not the most comfortable place, I was happy. The woman I love is in my bed. Even though I am not with her, knowing that I am able to keep her safe makes me feel like I found my life's purpose. She is my world. Her happiness is my happiness. Her peace is my peace. If she were to want to stay here for the rest of her life, I would gladly sleep on the couch.

Maybe I should put a bed and dresser in the office? Then she could have her own room. That is not a bad idea. That way she can have her own space! We can take care of that tomorrow since she won't be going to school. She has missed a lot of school, I just hope she will be able to graduate. I am never going to sleep at this point.

I send Sam a message that Bella is with me and that I would like him to stop by with Emily at some point. He responds they will and to leave him alone. I chuckle. Baby making is serious business!

I finally fall asleep when I hear someone knock on the door. Bella's phone is also ringing. This can't be good. I get my service weapon, turn on the lights on my way to the door including the front porch and answer the door. My Chief is there with a union rep. This can't be good.

"Come in Chief. What do I owe this visit for?" I hear Bella in my room moving around. God I hope this is not about her case.

"Sorry for coming without calling you first Paul. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't important. Are you in the dog house tonight? I didn't realize there was a woman to put you there." He laughs. It can't be that bad.

"No Chief. Bella Swan is here. Chief Black's house is still a crime scene and he asked me to watch over her. The conversation happened at the Black's house. I hope that is okay. She sounds like she is awake if you want me to get her." Figure honesty is the policy. Good thing I didn't have a second bed tonight.

As if on cue Bella comes out of my room. "Paul? Everything alright?"

"Come on out Bells. It's okay. You are safe. Excuse me gentlemen." I get up and watch her slowly walk to the kitchen. She is scared. "Come on sweet girl. I will introduce you to Chief Randall Cameron. Officer Jared Cameron's Dad from Forks Police Department. And Union Rep Arnold Goodwin." She nods and walks with me.

I grab a blanket and wrap it around Bella as she shakes. I say a prayer to anyone who will listen that this ends well. We walk to the kitchen where the Chief and rep are and I pull Bella a chair out so she can sit. I take the chair next to her. Thankfully, Bella is wearing one of Jake's shirts and a pair of sweatpants. I think Randall notices that it's Jake's shirt.

"Sorry to barge in on you like this Paul, but we received some odd photos and videos that we want you to explain to us."

"Sure Chief. Show them to us please. I am sure we can get Chief Black and Jacob here if needed."

Randall nods and starts showing pictures. The first one is us at the Forks Police Department after her birthday. I was talking to her. Jasper, Billy and Jake were there in the picture.

"Bella, Billy, and Jake were with me at the Forks Police Dept. This was after her birthday. That's Jasper Whitlock, Billy and Jake Black" This is weird. Wasn't Emmett there that day?

The second picture is while at Bella's house in Forks. We were with Billy and Forks Officer Cameron getting some things for her.

"I was getting stuff from my old house sir. Your son and Billy were with me and Paul. I am staying with The Blacks you know, normally." Randall smiles.

"I am aware of that. Someone complained that you are spending too much time with them and were worried about a relationship between you and Jacob." I was pissed.

"Sir? Bella and Jacob? They are like siblings!" I was livid.

"They also think that you are quite the pair. Apparently you are sleeping your way through the ranks. Anyone that is male that is near you, you are in a relationship with. Officer Clearwater and my son Jared included, which is how I know it's not true. This is the worst I have seen, honestly, it looks like a hug". He shows us a picture of us on the beach earlier. We are both speechless.

"Sir, that was earlier today. Paul was holding me while I was crying. I am sorry if that was not appropriate. I was having a hard time with things after the day I had. If you will follow me I will show you the clothes I wore earlier." She gets up and goes to my room where the clothes are in a pile on the bed looking worn. Randall nods.

"It was a different outfit than what you were wearing during the crime but I figured you changed as you had to give the clothes to us as evidence. Is there anything going on between you two I should know about? I would rather know now than in court." He looks serious.

"Sir, I am honestly not in any place for a real relationship. Unless that is a relationship only giving and receiving hugs. Anything more than that I can not handle. If Paul and I were to be in a real relationship, I don't see it being for a long while. And I am told there are a few guys who want a relationship with me. But after what Edward did to me, I can't do it. I need to heal first." She softy says.

"Who are the other guys that want to date you?"

"Emmett McCarty and maybe Mike Newton or Tyler Crowley sir. I don't want any relationship." She hangs her head on the ground. Who could have done this? Newton was only around once when she was at school. Must be Emmett, or is there someone else that "loves" her? Or that "loves someone else"?

"Edward Cullen has been in jail since he did not post bail. But he should still be looked into because something is not right about the man. I almost wonder if we should check on his Mother and Sister." I cringe as I say this.

"We will do a wellness check tomorrow on them. Makes sense since Edward was using Alice and Esme to help cover his crimes. Especially Alice. What does Carlisle do again?" Really? Randall how do you not know he is the head of the hospital in Forks!

""He is the head of Forks Hospital." Thankfully the union rep, Arnold knows cause Bella and I are dumbfounded.

"Right. Was he treating you after you got hurt Bella?" Randall asked.

"Sometimes he did. I gave Paul my journals with pictures dates and who did what. It should be at the station."

"Chief the DA has them now if you want to see them. Don't look at them with a uneasy stomach," Arnold whispers. How does he know about this? I shot Arnold a look. "I heard too many want to go after that kid for what he did to Bella. Many are in counseling, which might be a good idea for you, Paul. Bella you as well." Arnold is straight and to the point, I like that about him.

"Not today Sir. If that is all, may I go to bed? I am tired." She looks like she is about to pass out.

"Of course. If we need anything we will get ahold of you, Bella. Sleep well and thank you for your help."

"Excuse me gentlemen I want to make sure she makes it to bed."

Randall laughs and sends me away. Nice of you to let me leave my kitchen. Bella and I walk to my room and I tuck her into bed.

"Goodnight Bella. Sleep tight. Call me if you need me." She smiles.

"Goodnight Paul. Don't let anything but me bite!" Now I am laughing.

"See you in the morning, dear." I watch her as she falls asleep. I close the door quietly behind me and go back to the kitchen with Arnold and Randall.

"Gentlemen, as much as I love the idea of you both in my kitchen at two am, what are you really doing here?"

"Honestly, we knew she was here. We had to be sure everything was going by the book. I forget that you are close to Billy and Sam Uley, which means you would be protective of the Goddaughter of Chief Black. I haven't seen the journals. Are they that bad?"

I walk to my binder of case notes and get the clean photo of some of the abuse Bella went through and one of the journal entries. I pass them to Arnold and Randall. They both look sick.

"This is a rated hard G to PG Chief. Some are close to rated R. Technically it could be child porn since she was under 18. We won't be charging the two who took the pictures as they weren't for that purpose. This is why I am protective of Bella. This is why I need to be on this case. This is why we need to figure out if drugs were involved and if he did this to her himself or because he was drugged. It makes me sick thinking about it. Maybe I am too close, but I am getting results."

"And that is why you have yet to be pulled from the case, Paul. Go to bed and take tomorrow off. She needs you. I assume no school for a while?"

"Her, Jacob, Quil and Embry are going to be homeschooling. A couple of her Forks friends might join in the fun as well. But no, no school tomorrow. Maybe in a few days. It's up to her and Jake and Billy."

"Well, let me know if you need anything. Good night Trooper Lahote," Randall says as he walks to the door.

"Night Chief and Mr. Goodwin." I watch them leave and lock the door. I am on edge. I get my gun ready in case something happens.

I group text Sam, Jared, and Seth and let them know what just happened. Jared is on patrol and will keep an eye out around Forks and my house. Seth agrees something is up and is coming to help watch after he checks his Mom's house where Jacob and Billy are. Sam is dumbfounded and is coming over with Emily. Jared and I suggest that Seth stay at his Mom's since everyone will be asleep. He agrees.

Keeping an eye on Bella's sleeping form, I hear something. I look outside and see someone in dark clothing. Calling 911, I let them know my address and that I request any and all backup. I let the dispatcher named Nettie know I am an off duty State Trooper with a weapon and will use it if needed. I tell her Bella is here and most likely the reason behind this. She tells me that several officers are on the way. She lets me know that Randall is still here and going to investigate. Jared texts me that he's on the way and to get Bella up and give her a knife or firearm. Sam says he is keeping Emily home and coming. I am praying the intruder did not see me and that we all stay safe. Ensuring all doors are locked, I grab my second firearm and make my way to my room. I wake Bella up and tell her to keep quiet while handing her the loaded gun.

"Stay behind me but keep quiet, shoot if you have to. Police are coming. Someone is outside." She nods in understanding and gets up.

We go to the living room where I see flashlights. I hear shouting and screaming. A gun going off. Then I hear silence and panic.


	16. Chapter 16

More Drama! Enjoy! Brier

Chapter 16

Lauren

That evil bitch. She thinks she can be all cute and innocent getting everything she wants. Somehow she manages to get all the good looking guys! Infuriating! The worst part is I don't think that she is doing anything with any of them. So many hot men at her disposal and she is not using them correctly. Idiot. Maybe she is waiting for me after all.

When I think of what lead me here, it was her. Her simple beauty that matches no other. So I am told. No, she is plain and ugly. Nothing of her can measure up to me and my beauty.

I have kick-ass curves, long legs that stretch for miles. Long strawberry blond hair that almost makes it to my ass. Blue eyes that pierce your soul.

I met my soulmate at camp. Bitchella as well. He would always spend his day with her, but he would come to me at night. I could get the job he wanted done. Unlike her, he enjoyed the drugs- the drugs he didn't know he was getting most days. They made him quite a real man. Handsy and out of control. Oh, I wish I could have him one more night!

Now I sit in this cell waiting to be vindicated, which shouldn't take long. I was only trying to get what was mine. I am sure if we were in Florida I could have used self-defense. Castle Law. Sadly, we don't have that here.

It is always good to know people in high places. That way when you do "stupid things" they can be fixed. I like Mr. Arnold Goodwin. He seems like a stand-up man. Little Aro is so little! He is a lonely man, perfect for helping get rid of my problems.

Oh well. Bitch will get what is coming to her. Tonight is the night! I can feel it!


	17. Chapter 17

Howdy ya'll! I hope that this weekend finds you in good spirits! I am doing well! Thank you all for your reading my story! As always, itsmereading is amazing! I love all my comments! ttcub, thanks for your comment! I hope you continue this story! Nana...I can't wait to read your comments! As always even if I don't write it I don't own Twilight. SM does. Enjoy! -Brier

Chapter 17

Arnold Goodwin

I was called into work after midnight. What the hell is so important? When I asked who it was for and they said Trooper Lahote, my interest was peaked. My little Lauren was in need of me to help her with her problem. When I agreed to this, I didn't realize that Miss Swan was a likable young woman, or what Lauren was doing.

There is word that Lauren admitted to drugging Mr. Edward Cullen so she can have him. Which is not what I would want. I was under the impression that Bella was the one who was creating the issues. Lauren promised that in a few months after all this all died down she would be mine. She was amazing in bed. She was not the best cook, but she liked to take care of me. Which is not what my wife has been doing lately. Looking back, I regret my affair with Lauren. She used me.

Sadly, as I leave Trooper Lahote's house I am worried. I am worried because I know what is coming. Damien Marcus is coming to rough up the girl. He is supposed to leave whoever else is with her alone but with him being a trooper, I don't see that happening. Randall and I are chatting before we leave. I am trying to not let my emotions get to the best of me but Randall is a smart guy.

"Is there something that you think we should be worried about there, Aro? Paul and Bella seem like a good pair. He seems to want to take care of her. If they get married I want an invite!" Randall jokes.

"There is something, but I think she is right about her not being ready for a relationship. She seems smart. I have heard that most of Forks and La Push boys want her as theirs. If what they say is true about her ex, he might not have been fully guilty. I am not sure that girl that they are accusing did it, but we will see."

Randall is watching me. "Well, Aro is there something you know that I don't?"

"I know a lot about everything, don't you know Randy?" I try to laugh. Out of the corner of my eyes, I think I see Paul looking out his window. This worries me. He is a smart guy. He would probably die protecting Bella. Hell half of La Push probably would too. Over Randall's radio, I hear a call over the radio. It's Paul's house. Fuck. This won't end well for me or Damien. I just hope that we can get rid of Damien so he doesn't get me involved. Randall responds to the call and says he is at the residence asking what the deal is. Apparently, Paul saw a man in his yard in dark clothing. This is not good. Randall asks the 911 operator to let Paul know that he is here and going to investigate, she says she will.

I watch as Randall goes and looks for the perp. I grab a gun myself and look for Damien. He is not smart, he should have waited. This was too close! I find Damien first. Idiot is hiding behind the neighbor's car. He sees me and smiles, thinking he is good to leave. I call out to Randall and Damien freaks out. I see his knife and gun and call out, weapon. We both get our weapons and shoot each other.

I am hit. I am in pain in my chest. I fall to the ground and hope my secret is safe and that I make it.

Sirens are coming closer and I hear Randall and other officers come running towards me.

"Get the medics! Officer down!" I hear one yell.

"Stay with me, Arnold! Keep your damn eyes open!" Randall says.

"God...help...me….Lauren…." As I close my eyes.


	18. Chapter 18

Thank you all so much for your patience! Happy weekend y'all! Here is a treat for my Seth lovers out there! Yes ttcub, I put Seth in for you! I hope you enjoy it! Jessa I hope that you can stick with me. Nana...as always...your comments add a level of fun to my day! itsmereading! Love you girl and appreciate the work you do and our friendship! As always, SM owns everything. I just like to have some free time writing without my loving and adorable little ones. Enjoy! - Brier

Chapter 18

Seth

I get a text message from Paul. Things have not been going well for him. He is falling in love with Billy Black's Goddaughter. Well, daughter - however that works. I get to my Mom's where Billy and Jake are spending the night. Why is Jake not at Quil's? Maybe Joy could not handle the three hyperactive boys tonight. Billy is awake, I can hear him mumbling to himself.

"What's going on Chief? Everything okay?"

"Ever feel like something is going to go down and there is nothing we can do about it?" I have never seen Billy look this way.

"Yes, Paul had some visitors tonight. Apparently, there are rumors going around that Bella is less than pure, which pissed several of us off. There is someone at the house now, that is why I am here to make sure you are okay…" I stop talking as I hear gunshots. Shit.

"I will get my radio, stay here!" I shout.

I run to my car and get my radio. I call in offering my assistance and the dispatcher tells me to go there, all hands on deck. I ask if there is anything I should look for and what happened. It is said there was a shooting outside of a State Troopers house and a union rep and State Police Chief Randall Cameron are on the scene. I ask if there are casualties and there are two. My heart starts to beat faster and I ask if the homeowner was involved. Not that the dispatcher is aware of. Thank God and Taha Aki. I return to Billy and relay to him know what I know and he sends me away telling me to call him or Sue when I know anything. I say I will.

Jared and Sam are there when I get there and are pacing. Sam can't go in since he is not law enforcement and Jared can't because his father is involved. Paul and Bella are outside talking to different officers. I offer my assistance and I am told I can't help investigate since I know Paul and Bella well and was involved with the text from Paul. This sucks, I want to help. Jared, Sam and I are all questioned and when it is determined that we are involved only as much as the text we are free to go. I tell Sam and Jared that I am going back to my Mom's and let Billy know how it's going. Sam agrees and decides to go home, so much for baby making weekend. Jared stays until he talks to his Dad then goes back to work. I ask one of the officers present to tell Paul and Bella to call Billy when they are able to. I am careful to make it sound like it's her actual Dad. They say the message will get to them, I nod and leave.

When I get back to Mom's house it seems every light is on. I walk in the door and coffee is brewing and food is being made. Yeap, Mom is stressed.

"Good news, Paul and Bella are safe."

"Thank God and Taha Aki!" is said in a chorus.

"There are two victims but I wasn't told who. I told an officer to have them call here when they are able with updates. Bella can not catch a break, poor girl!" I put my hands in my face sighing.

"Bella is a strong girl. I have no doubt she will get through this. She has a huge support system and every time someone tried to bring her down, they go down instead! She will make our tribe proud. No, she IS making our tribe proud. Excuse me I should call the rest of the Council and let them know. Sam knows?" Billy asks.

"Sam was there and questioned by police. I wouldn't call him unless you want him there as a Council member," I reply.

"I will leave it up to Old Quil. Excuse me." Billy leaves the room and Jacob looks like he has been defeated.

"What's wrong Jake?" Mom asks him.

"I am worried about my sister. She has been through so much…" Jacob is interrupted by a knock on the door. I grab my gun and tell everyone to shhh. I go to the door turning the porch light on and look out the door to see Paul and Bella, with I the Chief of the State Police Cameron. Normally he would be Jared's Dad but I doubt he is here for a social call.

"Come in you two. Guess we don't have to worry about them Billy. If you need a meeting have everyone come here." I step aside and let Paul, Bella and Randall through.

"Billy, call a Council Meeting now, and get Old Quil here. Sam already is up to speed so unless you really want to bug him. We need to figure out why these things keep happening to our girl here! This is beyond words," Randall says in disgust.

Poor Bella, she is just shaking in Paul's arms and is pale- oh so pale. That is saying a lot since she is normally really sallow. Paul looks almost defeated, like he let her down- which he didn't.

"Can someone message Jasper and Emmett for me and tell them what happened? They should know what is going on in case the police visit them. Mike Newton and Tyler Crowley as well, please?" Bella barely whispers. "I need to go to the…."

God, it breaks everyone's heart to see her like this. She doesn't deserve this. Paul lets go of her and helps her to her feet. She leaves and goes toward the bathroom, barely making it before she cries. We need to get this behind her.

"What can we do to get this investigation done Chief?" Paul looks like he could kill someone. Frankly, so could I.

"Unfortunately, now that we are all involved there is little we can do. Aro said something earlier, it keeps coming back to me. Who is Lauren?" Paul looks like he could like he could turn into a wolf if the old legions were true. Taha Aki let it not be for our sake!

"Lauren was at the house and tried to hurt Bella yesterday. She is why my house is a crime scene, or was. Why you ask?" Paul is speechless as Billy talks.

"Aro said her name while he was dying. He shot someone. It looked like they knew each other." I think that all of us growled. Don't let us wolf out Taha Aki!

"Well, I guess I need to see what Lauren and Aro had to do with each other. I am hoping to find nothing!" Randall said.

"I am highly doubtful you will find nothing Chief. It's a gut feeling," Paul growls. I think it is a good thing that the legends aren't true. Paul would have turned into a wolf by now if they were. Hell, half of La Push might have turned wolf! Thank Taha Aki for small favors!

"Hey, is there any way that I could have a blanket please? I'm cold," Bella asks from the doorway into the kitchen. .

"Sure, let me get you one. You want a soft and fluffy one?" Seeing her like this makes me understand Paul more. Why he would do anything to make her smile. I get up to get a blanket and she freezes as I try to pass her. Paul sees this and slowly gets up and calms her down. This breaks my heart and I could kill whoever is responsible for this. With Paul holding her bridal style, I go get the softest fluffiest and warmest blanket we have in my closet, clean and wrapped in a bag to remain fresh. Paul and Bella are on the couch, Paul still holding her bridal style. I bring her the blanket and cover her with it. Paul mouths thank you to me and she is asleep in what seems like seconds. He looks torn with wanting her to sleep and wanting to go talk to those in the kitchen.

"Mom, where is everyone sleeping? Bella is asleep and I think she should get a bed," I ask.

"Have her take Leah's old room. She should be comfy enough there," She sighs.

I show Paul to Leah's old room and help him get her in bed. We watch her for a few minutes. My heart is breaking for this woman who has been through so much.

"You now understand Seth, about my feelings for her. I would do anything to protect her. I would die for her without a thought. She deserves all that is good in this world, which I am not. All I think about is making her feel better, making her safe and happy- loving her. She is nowhere near ready for loving me and that is okay. She will when the time is right. Until then, I will do whatever I can to protect her!" Paul says quietly with a growl.

"Let's go see what everyone is talking about in the kitchen and try to not wake her up. We will get through this brother," I pull a reluctant Paul from Bella's sleeping room. We walked into the kitchen where it is eerily quiet. This can't be good.

"What's going on? Bella is asleep." Paul and I walk in and Randall looks like he seen a ghost staring at his phone.

"Paul, I can't tell you. I need you on point. Looking at the faces in this room I can't say what I know. You, Jared and Seth are off this case. I hate to do this cause you made the most progress for us, but at this point the DA would have a hard time with any evidence you find and the defense could say that you planted it. We need to get these people and give them as little as possible to over turn this. You both understand right?" Randall looks defeated.

"Chief, I agree 100%. After the incident at my house I can't be involved. As much as it kills me. I. Just. Can't. I only hope she understands," Paul is looking down into his hands.

"I understand. As a lifelong friend of Paul's it doesn't look right. Just please keep us informed and try to arrange that Paul, Jared and I can go to the trial and protect Bella when needed," I agree.

"Billy, what is happening with Bella and school? I would hate for her to miss too much. Is there truth to her homeschooling?" Randall asks.

"I think it would be good for her. I offered it to her and Jake. Embry and Quil might join in. They both want to graduate early to take classes for being an auto mechanic. Jake is thinking about doing that as well. They want to open a shop here in La Push. I fully support that. We are working with the school and we should know by next week. We are also getting the information on which schools we maybe able to take the boys to while they are home schooling. Bella might take a class too. She's thinking about it. Doubt hard. Understandably so," Billy says.

This is too much. I have been involved fully for a few hours. I can't imagine for months, or years. My head hurts. I get up and get myself some water.

"Anyone want a drink?" I look towards the table. "I am not getting you a beer Paul. I can tell you will drink too excessively tonight."

"Fine. Hard liquor then smartass!" Nobody really says anything. Paul's phone rings and he ignores it.

"Aren't you going to get it Paul?" Mom asks with concern. Paul hands his phone to her.

"Paul's phone this is Sue Clearwater...Hello Emmett….Yes she is here with Paul...Billy and Jake are here too….My son and State Police Chief Cameron is here too….No she is sleeping so it is okay she ignored you…..Yeah….If she is up to it later I will have her call you….You want to talk to Paul….Let me see if I can find him...He left the room...You're welcome…." Mom mutes the phone and asks if he wants to talk to Emmett. He rolls his eyes and takes the phone.

"Hey Emmett…..yes she is here and yes she is sleeping. She is alright...well as alright as she can be...right….Yes she was at my house this time when it happened….No she is not going to your house tonight...She is surrounded by cops now….We will talk to her about it tomorrow and if she wants to see you she will call you...Emmett please don't….I can't….ITS NOT MY FAULT ASSHOLE! DON'T TELL ME THAT I AM KILLING HER! YOU ARE THE ONE WHO WATCHED HER GET BEAT AND DID NOTHING! RIGHT I AM THE FUCKING PROBLEM! HOW CAN YOU LOVE SOMEONE AND LET THEM BE IN AN ABUSIVE RELATIONSHIP LIKE THAT? I need to go….if she wants to talk to you she will call you….NO don't call her! I never received any letter from the station...Whatever...Bye…"

Paul slams his phone and takes off running. I grab it for him and follow him to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Too late running out at this time in the am is stupid. I heard him to the woods behind my house and find my old work out area. That has a tree we use to beat up on.

"Paul, if you need to hit something have at it. Your phone is in your pocket. Call me when you are ready to come back if you get lost." He starts to yell and scream hit and kick the old tree. I leave.

When I get back to the house, Bella is scared and awake sitting on Jakes's lap. Jake is trying to calm her down. Mom is making her tea. Shit, we didn't think this through.

"Paul went for a walk, Bells. He's not leaving you. He just needs a few minutes to himself and knew you were safe with your little brother. Let it out sweetheart," Jake is playing with her hair trying to calm her.

"Did Emmett call? Is that why Paul left? I heard him yelling, it scared me," Bella says in a whisper.

"Yes he did. They did fight. If you want we can get your phone for you." Jake looks at me and I go get her phone giving it to her. "Thanks Seth."

"Yeap. Nobody in La Push can work on this. Bella gets everyone under her spell quickly." Randy says under his breath. "Me included"

I laugh. I shouldn't but I have to.

Bella thanks Mom for the tea taking small sips. She calms down some but is still on edge. She looks out the window and breathes.

I text Paul that she woke up and is worried about him to come back. If he doesn't call me in five minutes I will call him unless she gets worse.

I hear a knock on the door and I take out my gun to answer it. It's Paul and I let him in. He runs to Bella and Jake. He picks her up and holds her while she cries. Randy has his tape recorder out just in case. Hoping he said something to her about that but not pushing it. She just cries, and everyone's heart is broken.


	19. Chapter 19

Hello my friends! here is chapter 19! I hope you enjoy it! Thanks itsmereading for your betaing! I am glad that you liked Seth's chapter ttcub! I knew you would! Thank you all for your support! SM owns Twilight I am just having fun! -Brier

Chapter 19

Emmett

How does this keep happening to Bella? Is she ever going to be safe? Thankfully, someone texted me what happened tonight. She should have stayed with me! If she was with me in Forks, she would be safer. Or even with Jasper. Hell, Newton would have been a better option. I am pissed. When will she see that she is better off in Forks? They are talking about her homeschooling. How is that going to help her? It could take years for the trial to come to pass. Well, trials.

Then again, the crap with Lauren, Lauren knows where Jasper, Mike and I live. She might not have been as safe as can be in either place. Could Lauren be behind tonight's issues? Paul definitely won't talk to me. I wonder if Jake would? Maybe he would know who is investigating this now that I am sure Paul can't be involved. I think I will call him!

I call Jake since I doubt he is sleeping.

"Hello?" He sounds real confused.

"Jake, it's Emmett. Is there any way you can tell me who is now investigating Bella's cases? I think I might have something. I could be wrong, but better waste time with a false lead then waste time with the right lead not there." I hope he knows or can figure it out.

"Hey Chief any idea of who is investigating now? Emmett has some ideas and wants to talk to someone," Jake says. I hear Charlie Brown teacher speaking for a few minutes. Then the phone rustling.

"Emmett are you home? I can send an investigator to you now if that's alright with you? Will your parents be alright with that? This is State Police Chief Cameron." Wow. My girl gets the big guns involved! Good for her!

"Anytime is fine. Please keep my number in case you need it. Normally Mom wouldn't like visitors at this time of night but she loves Bella like a daughter and if it gets her case solved quicker Mom would be okay with it," I am hoping that someone comes.

"Okay son, give me a few minutes and I will see what I can do. I can't interview you or I would. Also, Paul can't either. Neither can Forks Police Officers Cameron and Clearwater. I'd rather you not talk to any of them about it. Just so that nobody can say you were told to say, whatever. Understand?" Tone forceful and understood.

"Yes sir. I will be waiting for a call sir." I am grateful that part is over. Now several waiting games start.

Thankfully it only takes about 10 minutes before I get a call from another officer, a Trooper Riley Biers. He offered to come to my house unless I could meet him at the station, and I thought that the house would be better so Mom could be here. He agreed and said to give him 30 minutes. I agreed and called Jasper to let him know what was going on. He agreed and would be coming once Trooper Biers came if he was alright with it. I woke my Mom up and told her what was going on. She quickly got dressed and went downstairs. She started coffee and hot water for tea. She found some snacks and we waited. I got a call from Trooper Biers asking of he could come before the 30 minutes and I said sure, asking if Jasper can meet him here. He said that would be great and we hung up. I called Jasper and he came over. They both got to my house at the same time. Which worked out well since it wouldn't appear that we are making things up together. I let them both in and Mom offered drinks and snacks. We all drank coffee except her drinking hot Earl Gray tea. Once we were ready, Trooper Biers and his partner got to it.

"This is Trooper Bree Tanner and she will be helping me with this investigation. We are recording this interview and every one after. Remember what you are saying can be used against yourself and others. If you are unsure of something I'd rather you tell us upfront. Trooper Tanner was called by Chief Cameron regard to an Isabella Swan. He also told us that he can't help more in the investigation, neither can Trooper Lahote, Forks Police Officers Cameron and Clearwater. Downfalls to living in a small town, or a small Reservation. Anyways. What was it that came to your mind Emmett?" RIley is a long winded talker. Meanwhile, Bree doesn't talk much. This should be fun.

"Honestly, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were at the Black's house yesterday. They knew where each of us live. Jasper here, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, Angela Webber. I am honestly concerned with Bella's safety. Where she could be the safest, I mean. She wasn't even safe at your coworker's house. Chief Cameron was there with Paul and the Union Rep., Jake told me that." I get the text from Jacob and show it to them so I don't get anyone in trouble who shouldn't be. "Has anyone been to the Swan's old house in a while? I am worried that someone could be hiding there and we might not know it." Bree and Riley look at each other and I don't like the look I am seeing. Bree excuses herself and makes a phone call. Sounds like it is to the Chief. This might not be good.

"Jasper Whitlock right? Do you have anything to add? Emmett, that might be good information. I hadn't thought about that. How long has that house been vacant for? I hope someone is looking after it!" Riley seems upset.

"Apparently, several Forks Police Officers and Lahote have been doing drive bys. Nothing seemed off, but Lahote said he was with a Billy Black when Isabella got some of her things after her birthday in September and he wasn't aware of anyone else going in or out of the place. His ex-wife is trying to sell it and that is pissing a bunch of people off. Lahote is ready to hurt someone," Riley knows Paul well it sounds.

"Should I be worried? Paul and I don't get along," I ask.

Riley and Bree laugh. "Yeah. When he gets into protective mode, it's game over for those who are in his way. You have come up in the investigation. He was worried your military career might hurt Isabella. That's mainly it," I look at Ma and she laughs.

"I am worried as well about his military career. I think he should get a great job closer to home with the State Police department, or so I hear. He could go to college for a few years maybe get an associates or maybe a bachelor's degree then join. It was so wonderful to hear about being 19 ½ to be a Trooper. Ma would approve!" Of course my Ma would. Wonder if Bella would?


	20. Chapter 20

Thank you for your continued support! I am going to warn y'all, things are getting interesting in my life with my son. So writing has been slower then normal for which I apologize. Please stick with me! Thanks itsmereading for your betaing and friendship! Nana...what can I say! You always put a smile on my face! Sorry not sorry for your reaction at work. You know it can be dangerous to read at work! As for is the house empty, hehehe. He. HE. ttcub, as much as I have been sticking between Emmett and Paul, with how my life is going I am half tempted to throw a huge curve ball. Like having her graduate early and get into college in Upstate New York or something. Okay that most likely won't happen. I have no intention of making up too many characters. Anyways, we shall see what happens. Here is another Edward. A wonderful non repentant asshat. As always I don't own Twilight. SM does. Have a great weekend! Brier

Chapter 20

Edward

Why me? Why am I in this hell hole. Things don't make sense anymore. My mind used to be so clouded. I am starting to see clearly now. Seeing that Bella deserves better than me. Seeing that the drugs I was on really made me go off the deep end. If I show remorse maybe the powers that be will show sympathy. I mean it's worth a try. I mean, if I want to maybe get out before I turn 21. Hoping for just after 18.

Lauren. She loves me so much she is willing to go to jail for me. She doesn't know that I am using her to get back at those idiots outside. My family. Well, they really aren't my family, just my Aunt, Uncle, and cousin. Alice would do anything for me since she is utterly afraid of me. It took one or two times of me "picking on her" for that to work in my favor. People thought she fell. Nope. She was pushed down a flight of stairs and broke her arm. Once her arm break was healed, about a week later she magically broke it again. Things happen when you don't listen.

Bella. What a piece of work. She will get hers. Everyone feeling sorry for her. Wait until they see what she is willing to do for me to love her. We just won't tell the world that she was also drugged. She almost died several times. It is a good thing Carlisle is a doctor. Then again, we could have hid her body after saying she left my house. It has worked before. I'm sure it could be done again without any issues. I am good enough at writing like her that I could write a note that she is running away, then nobody will look for her. Now to stay the course. Finish my time here and play the innocent victim.

Thank you Lauren. I toast to you.


	21. Chapter 21

Howdy everyone! I just wanted to check in with a new chapter! Bella is back! Today and tomorrow are going to be interesting in my world. We would appreciate positive thoughts and prayers. I am grateful for each of you who read this little story and comment! If all goes well, I hope to post more around this coming weekend if not sooner!

Thank you itsmereading for your magical betaing and friendship! I need to come up with more original material here. But you know my brain and heart!

ttcub...I aim to make Edward as unlovable as possible. I am glad you agree. Nana I can't wait for your comments. We shall see what is going on in the Swan's house. As soon as I figure it out. Which will be Riley's chapter in a few.

Enjoy!

Chapter 21

Bella:

For King And Country : Joy

What can I say? Looking back at my life, there are many things I would change if I could. I would have found a way to leave Edward before I did. I would have left home. I would have gotten justice sooner. But, I am where I am supposed to be. So the wise people say, "Consider it pure joy when you face trials of many kinds." James 1:2. How does that make things better?

Jasper normally is a quiet guy. He said that sometimes, you have to find the joy in the trials. In the growth. In the pain. Sometimes, the joy is the growing that you do while you wait for the trial to be over. Well, that does make sense. You get joy in choosing to be happy and that I am going to do.

I realized that had I gone to the police sooner and had actually gotten somewhere with an investigation, I would not have had all the support I have had. I would not have had the full support of the Washington State Police, or the Forks Police, even my La Push and Forks families.

Slowly each day, my confidence is growing. I still have a lot of issues with my self esteem, but I am grateful that each breakdown is getting better. I won't lie, it has been hell. But slowly it is getting less hellish. I just wish things would stop happening.

I thought, wrongly that things would be over. Sadly, at home and at Paul's that proved to be false. But I am grateful for Paul and how he handled everything. That is the Trooper in him. I will forever be grateful for him keeping me safe. I am unsure about how he feels about me. Sometimes I feel like he loves me, like I am the most important person in his world. There is a Quileute legend involving finding one's soulmate. Imprinting. While it is more for the "wolf warriors", I can see it in the way the Quileute men love their women, even after death. Sarah, Billy's wife died several years ago and he still won't look at another woman. I remember the way they would look at each other and want that for myself someday. Could I see that with Paul? I don't know. My head and heart are not in any place to think about this.

Same with Emmett. He has been in been in my life for years. He has been a constant that I could usually count on. He would drop anything for me, damn the consequences like on my birthday. Then again, Mama McCarty loved me so if I said jump she knew he would come to ask me how high. I hate that I never fully left Edward before that day, but I couldn't. I wasn't ready. I wasn't sure my loved ones would be safe, Alice included. I wonder how Alice is doing…


	22. Chapter 22

Hello everyone! I am so sorry that it took so long to get back to you! Life has been crazy. My son is keeping us on our toes. A unplanned hospital stay plus a planned surgery that went spendly. Thank you all for your love and support through this! Thank you itsmereading for your amazing betaing and friendship! My work is amazing with your help! Trust me people, it's not always pretty! Nana, ttcub, jessa thank you for messages and comments. They help me a lot!

I don't own twilight. SM does. I just have a lot of fun with her charactors.

Now without further ado. Mary Alice Cullen...

Chapter 22

Alice

Edward is in jail still and I have no idea how that is. Lauren admitted to drugging him. His hair is too short to determine how long she drugged him for, and he seems to be doing a great job playing the innocent victim. But I know he is more guilty then he will admit. Sadly, I know for a fact that he has been abusing girls for years.

Out of fear for him going after me, I did nothing. Until Bella, there were times I stopped him from going to far with her. I mean, going after the Police Chief's daughter sounded like a bad idea to me, but maybe I was wrong.

I showed her how to hide her bruises. I showed her how to move without looking in pain, I have had years of experience- like since we were babies. Edward had always been a spoiled boy, that never changed. He lived with us after his parents died. At first, the thought was that he was upset at losing his parents, but I think he just never liked girls. I wonder if he is trying to cover something up. There is nothing wrong with being attracted to the same sex, as long as you own it and don't abuse women!

What have any of us ever done to him to make him act this way towards us? How are we supposed to prove that Lauren was not the only way he was getting his drugs but he took those drugs himself? I can't go to the police or to Bella's new boyfriend without the chance of getting hurt, or worse yet, missing with no chance of return. Maybe it's time I looked into getting my story told. How would I do this without anyone knowing? God help me. Send me a sign, one that I can't walk away from. What would Mary do that Alice wouldn't?


	23. Chapter 23

Thank you all for your love and support in my little story! I hope you enjoy! itsmereading, thank you again! I don't own twilight, SM does. Enjoy!

Chapter 23

Esme

How did we get here? How did my family turn to hell? God why? Why is my daughter always afraid of us? Why is my nephew so angry and in jail? Why do I feel like I am not far behind him?

Edward was my sister Elizabeth's son. She and her husband Edward Sr died when he was two. We thought it was best for him to move across country so he wouldn't remember. Maybe we should have stayed. He and Alice met Bella soon after we moved here. They were inseparable. Edward would always tell me that he was going to marry Bella. She was his and he did not want to share. It was adorable how he doted on her. She moved, he moved. She was always so clumsy. He was always catching her. So when she started getting more clumsy, I didn't think anything of it. I never thought that she was being abused- not by Edward, maybe Emmett. He seems to have a temper, so did that boy from the Res that was her Dad's friends son. James was it? No. Jason? Still not it. Jared? It was a J name that was Biblical. Jacob maybe? That's it! That boy has always had a temper, especially if it came to Bella with Edward. They never got along, maybe now I know why.

If Jacob knew Edward was hurting her, I can see why he would want to fight him all the time. Now that I think about it, I think it was the same with Mike and Tyler. I never understood it when Jasper and Emmett fought him but if what is being said is true, they were defending her honor. In which case makes sense why the Police are on the school grounds to get those involved either reprimanded or records clean.

Carlisle and I have been nothing but loving to Edward. We never treated him any different than we treated Alice, or any differently than we would have treated my son who died as a baby. Before I married Carlisle, I was married to a evil man who liked to abuse me. I became pregnant and eventually had a son prematurely. I named him Noah which means Rest, Peace. He will forever be resting in peace. He was born at 24 weeks, before I was able to make it to the hospital. I miss my son dearly, but he would have suffered with my ex-husband as a father. I met Carlisle at the hospital and he helped me to grieve and get out of my marriage. I will always be grateful for him. He saved me from myself more than once.

Three years later, we were married and the next year had Mary Alice. We had the perfect family. My sister Elizabeth married a man named Edward. They had a great life until they were hit by a drunk driver on their way home from a date night. Edward Sr. died at the scene and Elizabeth died enroute to the hospital. It was such a tragic day. It was also little Edward's birthday. Why they went out that night I will never understand. I would have had my anniversary celebration another night and spent it with my child, but that's just me. I was Edward's guardian so we got custody fairly quickly. To make him feel like family we added Cullen to his last name. We never wanted to have him feel left out.

We moved about six months later to Forks. About a week after we moved here we were introduced to Officer Charlie Swan. He was rising in ranks and there was no doubt he would be Chief Of Police someday. With hard work and dedication he managed to do it once the current chief retired. I think the kids were like eight?

Things started to get weird. Alice started to get really upset and closed herself off. A mother should have noticed this and done something, but I didn't. I thought she was going through an awkward faze. That was not true. I would bet money that she was being hurt, but by who?

Carlisle and I raised him to be a gentleman or so we thought. I am blessed that Carlisle and I have always had a healthy sex life. Which we tried to keep hidden. It seems that Edward may have found some of our videos, which I pray never come to life. We are into things that most wouldn't approve of, especially if it's the small town's doctor. Edward must think that is what all women want which is not the case.

I pray that if Edward needs to be in jail he stays there. I pray hat Alice gets better. I pray that Bella also gets better and lives a life full of happiness and love, whoever it may be.


	24. Chapter 24

Thank you all for your love and support! itsmereading, as always your friendship and betaing is amazing! ttcub and Nana, love your comments and support. And I am posting this chapter for Nana. Hope this helps with you get through work hun! And I always have a Cat to chase and a paci to hunt down from Sam. That boy has quite the aim for a 7 month old!

I don't own Twilight. SM does.

Enjoy! Brier

Chapter 24

Jasper

Linkin Park : One More Light

Nothing can compare to the amount of stupid going on right now. I say that with all the respect I can muster. There are people who think that Bella asked for the hell she has been through. If falling in love with an ass made her ask for it, then I guess they are right. How could she have known when she was two years old Edward would have been the way he is? Even Emmett says that. He never would have guessed Edward would treat her the way he has when they met at 10.

I feel bad for Emmett. The girl he loves doesn't love him. Well, she can't love him. She is so broken that she can't see straight. She wants to feel things, but is scared. I feel that. I feel that she wants to be normal. Whatever normal is, other than a city in Illinois which is on my list of places to go before I die. I need to know what 'Normal' is.

Emmett has been trying to do everything he can to be there for Bella. He's also trying to not kill half of the La Push Reservation. Sadly, it seems she is well loved. Which is a good thing, but not to Emmett. I think he wants her to be his and only his. He gets upset if anyone talks to her by themselves so I try not to, which pisses me off. She is my friend too. She's been my friend for longer than him, not that I am keeping score.

Poor Jacob. Poor kid. He is one person that keeps getting Emmett's rath that does not deserve it. Jake keeps doing what is in Bella's best interest as his older sister, not his wife. Bella doesn't know if she wants to be a Swan anymore. The Blacks gave her an option that makes sense. This way she can be a full member of the Tribe. Honestly had it been me I would have done it already, or at least started the process. Bella is, of course, over analyzing everything like she normally does. She will make her mind up the day before she marries her future husband. Rolls eyes.

The light in her eyes is slowly returning but at times, I see it disappear again. I notice when Emmett is around her the light fades. When Paul is near her it increases. Why you might be asking? Emmett it would seem tries to control her. He is overly protective of who she spends time with. Sadly nothing in life is guaranteed other than death and taxes. But she has the right to make her own choices and mistakes like we all do. Paul, while overly protective also, at least tries to let her do things herself, or at least give her the option of doing them with him. I like his way of doing it better. The incident at his house was tragic. Thankfully the two people killed were both involved from the looks of it. Thankfully this Arnold or Aro guy was not good at covering his tracks. He was linked to Lauren and she was again linked to Edward. Which is adding to his case.

This case is becoming one big cluster fuck, so much so that I don't even know where to start. While I am not involved with it, it is not hard to see that. There are so many things that just don't make sense. I wish that I could make sense of it, but there is not enough alcohol or drugs for that- not that I do any, but still.

But through it all, I just want Bella to have the light back in her eyes. I want to see the smile I know that she has, the one that stops everyone in their tracks. It makes me crazy.

I care if her light goes out. I want it to shine bright to tell her parents and those who didn't let her light shine to fuck off. I want her light to shine, even if it is not for me. She deserved to smile.

And I will do everything I can to make her smile again.


	25. Chapter 25

Hello everyone! Here is the newest chapter! Thank you to my amazing friend and beta itsmereading for your wonderful betaing skills. Cause...English grammar is not my friend. Thank you to all of you who commented! Jessa, ttcub and Nana. You are awesome!

As for family life, my son is being good. His surgery and after care thankfully well. Lots of appointments this week for him. NO hospital admits this week! My daughter is also doing well. For that I am truly grateful!

SM owns Twilight. I am just playing to help my sanity.

Chapter 25

Trooper Riley Biers

The more I get into this case the more my brain hurts. I am starting to understand a lot of things that Captain Cameron let slide with Lahote. Normally, Captain Cameron is by the books to a fault. You can set your watch by him and know his reactions. The more I get into this case the more I want to kill people. This must be why Lahote had to be near her whenever he could. Why he needed to change his work schedule so often. Word around the station was they were an item. I have seen them together. I would believe Jacob and Isabella have a better chance, but they are like siblings so that would be weird. I sound like a gossiping granny. Great, I guess I am also falling for the charms of Isabella Swan. God help me.

Bree keeps laughing at me. She says I am acting just like Lahote. I don't want to act like that pussy. He can't even make it through a shift some days which I called him out on the other day. That did not go well. I apparently did not have the whole file. When I saw the whole file I understood why he and Captain hid it. It might as well have been kiddy porn. He and Captain didn't want to have it going around. Bree knew about it and I was pissed she didn't tell me. It could have saved me from being an ass to my coworker. If I knew someone who was in her shoes, I would be the same way. I am ready to kill someone already and I barely know her. Apparently, I fell for the Bella Swan charm, like everyone else in the world.

Sadly, by the time this is fully investigated they won't be able to try anything here. Challam County is too much a buzz over this case. We are going to have to get this tried in another county, maybe King county. That would be cool to go to Seattle for a bit. I wonder if Bella would enjoy that? Why am I thinking of her like that? She is Lahote's girl! Or so the rumors say. He treats her like a queen. Nobody has ever seen him like this. He is normally a hit it and quit it type. Sometimes he sees them a few times but nothing serious. I am doubtful that she is giving anything in return and he seems fine with that. If I want a good girl I need to up my game, that's for sure.

As far as the case, things are really coming together. Masen Cullen is still behind bars and trying to act all sweet and innocent. It is not working for him since he keeps saying things to the other inmates. He thinks he is so smart but he is really dumb. Mallory is in more trouble since the discovery of the Union reps involvement with her. Stanley did plead out but to a lesser charge as she really didn't know much of what was going on. She drove Mallory to the Black's house but did nothing else. She happened to need to get something from the local store that is only sold on the res. That may have been bad luck that she was also walking near the woods not that I buy that.

Lahote kept asking us if we found a Mary. Apparently she is the key to all this. I asked Jasper and Emmett if they knew of anyone named Mary. One of Jasper's grandmas is named Mary, which we quickly ruled out since she is in a nursing home in Texas. Mary Alice Cullen. Why did nobody know this? This is Forks! Small town where everyone knows everything from first middle and last names! I mean, Isabella Marie Swan. Emmett Dale McCarty. Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. Jacob Ephraim Black. Maybe I just read the case files too much. I need a life outside of this case and work.


	26. Chapter 26

Well, here is another little chapter! I hope you enjoy it for your weekend. I was debating how I wanted the next several chapters to go but am happy with them. I hope you agree. :-)

Thanks for keeping me staying on the path itsmereading. I don't know where we would be otherwise.

SM owns Twilight. I just like to play when the kids allow. Enjoy!

Chapter 26

Paul

While there is nothing I want to do more than get Bella closure for these cases that she is involved with, I am grateful for the time together. She really is becoming a part of who I am. I try to see her everyday. I feel lost when I don't. We go walking nearly daily, sometimes we run the beach. It is my favorite time of day whenever I spend it with her, she makes me happy.

I was talking to Biers as my shift was ending. He has started to not be an asshole about Bella, and it is about damn time. This worries me since I don't think they have met. IF they have not many times. He had better not be falling for her too! She doesn't need another guy to fall for her! It is her choice if she were to want to date me.

Today, I am talking to Chief Black. Not Billy. Not Jake's Dad. Isabella's Father. I need advice and to maybe get his blessing to date her if the subject came up. Am I worried? Of course I am! I'm about ready to shit a brick! I already arranged for Bella and Jake to be at the beach. Quil and Embry may show up cause they are attached to Jake's hip. Scary. Thought.

I get to Chief Black's door and knock on it. I am standing there for a while which is not unheard of since Chief Black is in a wheelchair. But the man is known for these kind of things to make you sweat it out. I have an idea that he knows why I am here. I might be out here for a while then.

After several minutes I knock again. I think I hear laughter inside. Great. Multiple people are here for this. I know I hear Sam. Asshole knew I was coming here must have said something. I almost think I hear Old Quil. Maybe Harry? When did this become a council meeting?

The worst part is I hear my Chief in the mix. Is Biers in there too? Seth and Jared are here as well. There are a few other voices that I can't make out. This is beyond scary. I need to breath or I might pass out.

I knock again after another few minutes and the laughing stops. Shitless I am scared. I swear I hear the clicking sound of several guns. OK Paul you need to breath and not show fear. These men will smell it. God help me. Taha Aki, give me your guidance, especially if Bella is my imprint. She is my world.

I hear footsteps coming towards the front door. If I didn't know any better, snickering. Are we 12 year old girls? Before the door gets unlocked, I hear the clicks of several guns. Door unlocks and I see Old Quil.

"Oh hi son. Forgot you were coming. Come on in." The look on his face tells me I am royally fucked. God help me. If I die today, please keep Bella safe, put someone in place to do that. I nod, "Thank you sir." I walk into the toughest interview of my life to date.


	27. Chapter 27

Hello everyone! I am sorry for the delay in posting I have been in a writers block! Nothing making sense! I appologize! Thank you all for your patience!

itsmereading, I love you and your ability to make my mess turn pretty!

I am excited about my new banner! Thank you Belizabetty for my BEAUTIFUL banner that is better then what I pictured! Beyond what I was thinking! So nice and bright just like our Bella will be!

Thank you all for reading my story! Love your comments and will try to respond to all of them!

I don't own Twilight. I enjoy writing new stories! Brier

Chapter 27

Emmett

Today, I am supposed to see Billy Black. I wanted to ask him about Bella and if I could date her. Bella already told me that she had plans with Jake and his friends. I asked her which ones and she said as far as she knew just Quembry. What kind of a name is that? Or even nickname? I mean really now?

I hate that she spends so much time with them. Quil is a pervert, but Bella tells me that he mainly does that to piss me off. Well it's working cause I get pissed off when I think of him touching her. Embry I am okay with since he mainly only touches her if she needs a hug or is falling, sadly that is a lot since let's be honest it's Bella. Jake does it in a brotherly way. They torment each other like crazy. She is always smacking him upside his head. Poor kid probably will lose a ton of brain cells over it, not that he had a ton to begin with. From what I gather, Jasper is a good friend and doesn't touch her. Mike and Tyler it had been awhile. I think the last time involved her and Edward so we are good on that front.

I just pray that Billy is okay with me and Bella dating. She is my world, I don't want to share her. I want her for myself. She needs to change her name to McCarty NOT Black. Though I understand why she might. I would gladly marry her tomorrow if that's what she wanted. She is my world.

I finally get to the Black's small home and I see a couple cars around one being Paul's. What the hell? Why is he here? He really needs to leave her alone! I am really getting tired of his shit!

I give myself a few minutes to calm down. Thankfully I am early or I would be embarrassed for being late. This does not look good to be late when you are looking to meet your future father in law. I look at a picture of her and I, one I am grateful that my Mama took. It was from the Valentine's dance last year. Bella couldn't say no to Mama, never could. She was beautiful wearing a gorgeous dark red dress. On the top it has a floral design that Ma said was appliqued. The dress was a high low dress that was perfect for a clumsy Bella. She looked stunning in it. She always takes my breath away.

Once I am calmer, I make my way to the front door. I am hopeful that this doesn't end in a fight but with Paul here, it's anyone's guess. I knock on the door and wait. Several minutes later I knock again, listening to the noises inside it almost sounds like a tribal meeting. That makes sense since Billy is the chief. Something odd is definitely going on.

I knock again and finally hear some movement in the kitchen. I am grateful for it, until I see Paul answer the door like he owns the place. Then again, he is here and one of the "Sons of the Tribe". Uggg. Bella is a member of the tribe now since she is Billy's daughter, and related to Paul. This might work to my advantage. Evil grins.

"Hey Paul. Nice to see you again. Thanks." I try to be polite while all I want to do is punch him, but I can't. I notice several Troopers and Forks Police officers here. Shit. Paul and I may have been set up. This might not end well, for either of us.


	28. Chapter 28

Here is a second chapter! I am trying to write more and will post as I can! Thanks itsmereading for your betaing! Thank you again Belizabetty for my beautiful banner! Enjoy! SM owns Twilight! Brier

Chapter 28

Riley

"Sit down gentlemen. We have things we need to discuss. Bella and the boys are not here. It was smart of you to ask Jake to take Bella, Quil and Embry to the beach for a few hours, Paul. There are several things that we need to discuss as a unit. I took the liberty of inviting Jasper, Emmett. He needs to also be aware of changes here coming up, as do us all." Old Quil looks remorseful.

"As we all know, Isabella Swan has been living here with Chief William Black and his son, Future Chief Jacob Black. Isabella Swan has been for all intents and purposes, adopted by the Quileute Tribe. She has been offered to be the adopted adult daughter of Chief William Black but has not made up her mind yet." Billy and Sam both start to laugh. Jasper rolls his eyes with a smirk. I just am at a loss. Then again, Bella is Bella. Got to love her for it.

"With everything going on with her, several of us decided that we needed to all be on the same page. The investigations are really taking a toll on Bella from what I understand. It is hard to believe that people who love her would do this to her. Sadly, nobody here as heard from Renee, her mother and Charlie hasn't tried to get a hold of her, which is for the best for our girl. There are several investigations going on regarding Bella which could be putting a strain on the Troopers, but nobody has complained. We here on the La Push Reservation thank each of you involved in getting Isabella justice. No amount of praise will be enough. If she were here she would thank you too," Old Quil states.

"There are many things happening in the coming days, weeks and months. Isabella will need us more than she currently does. Please be watchful around her if you are with her. Make sure you know who is with you. Something is brewing and I can't tell what it is. Pray to Taha Aki that she will be protected and that we as spirit warriors will defend her. That she will gain her strength during this time. That she will rise like a phoenix. That she will become her own spirit warrior, ready for battle against the evils that this world brings. We should go now. We must call the spirit warriors for battle."

And like that everyone in the room starts to head outside, I follow suit. We make it to a large fire pit near the beach. There is wood piled up waiting to be burned. I feel like I am intruding on some sacred ritual. I stay to the outside and watch carefully. In the distance I see Bella, Jacob and who I assume are his friends, Embry and Young Quil. Bella is chasing one of the guys and another caught her and is spinning her around. Her laughter is music to my ears and heart. Lahote runs over to the four and smacks the guy holding Bella, taking her from him. Words are exchanged and they all come to the fire pit with Lahote giving Bella a piggy back ride making Emmett pissed. Jasper is hiding a laugh. Is this normal? Why does Emmett look like he could kill people? Chief Cameron sees my confused look and gives me the sign for drop it, which I do.

Lahote, Bella and the guys get to the fire pit and Jacob gets what is needed to light the fire. Bella stood next to him looking at him with a look of determination. He grabbed her hand and they looked at each other. She started to speak quiet words I couldn't understand.

Paul looks at Bella with love and pride. He is also speaking and it sounds different. They must be speaking Quileute. Chief tells me this is an adoption and warrior ceremony. Jacob, Quil and Embry are the newest warriors, Bella too. Explains why Paul is not mad about Jacob holding her hand. Chief Black comes down to the fire pit wearing a Chief's head piece, receiving help from Sam and Jared. Seth and Paul stand behind Jacob and Bella. If I didn't know better, I would think Jacob and Bella were getting married. She appears to be nervous. Paul touches her back and she calms down, Jacob dropping his hand. Sam and Jared are behind Quil and Embry. Chief Black says some words to the newest warriors and newest Quileute. I wish I could understand this beautiful ceremony.

Then Old Quil starts to chant what I am assuming is a warriors song. Suddenly, those around the fire start dancing and chanting. There is something almost trance like and majestic about it. I can feel the warriors spirit through the words of a language I don't know. Drums are beating through the air, I'm not even sure where they came from. The rest of the Elders and Tribe join in the dance. It seems like a freeing dance. Bella seems to almost rise like a phoenix. Rising from the ashes of her old life and starting a new life. It is beautiful. I try not to, but I start to cry tears of joy. Tears of happiness. Tears of peace.

For Isabella. For her new family. For my new family. Whoever that maybe.


	29. Chapter 29

A/N: Long time no see my friends! I hope y'all are having a safe weekend! Thank you Jadiona for your betaing magic! I will be getting this grammarly thing you speak of! Also itsmereading for your continued love and support! Thank you ttcub, Nana, Taylor, and Jadiona for your reviews! Jessa, thank you for your message. Currently I am more worried about making Bella (Her name is changing soon! Thanks itsmereading and Jadiona for your advice in her name...) becoming a strong and independant woman. She has been in an abusive relationship for most of her life. She needs to be single for now. Dates are coming. Sorry Jadiona...one is with Paul. One is with Emmett too Jessa! Just one chapter tonight. Maybe another one will be posted tomorrow or early next week.

As for little people. Quiet week. For that I am thankful! Lets keep it that way!

Thank you all for your support! Love your comments and reviews! Without further ado. I don't own twilight or the song. SM and LInkin Park do. Enjoy! -Brier

Chapter 29

Bella

Linkin Park : Somewhere I Belong

Jacob wanted to go the beach. I think he knows something is up. Paul hasn't tried to call me today. That in itself is off, but he has been working crazy hours. I am not sure how since he is not able to work on any case that may involve me. I really don't know how he does it. The State Troopers must have a backlog of crimes they are trying to solve or paperwork that needs to be filed - poor guy. Then again, several cops can't work on my case. I am so special that it makes me want to roll my eyes.

Edward is still in jail, and for that I am thankful. I am not completely at peace though. I am not sure I ever will be. But, I need to get to the point where I am. I need to stop letting him control me even from afar. Most of the people I am surrounding myself with have been amazing. Jake has been a great little brother, Embry and Quil as well. Billy has been supportive of me the way a Father should be. I have seriously been thinking about becoming fully Quileute. In a lot of ways, it would make things better for me. Even adopted, I earn a spot in the tribe. I love my tribe and want to help make it better. I don't know what the future holds for me, but I hope that I can make something of myself.

Dad AKA Billy has been teaching me the legends of the Tribe. Some of the legends are really cool while are odd. But, when Dad tells them, it feels like I am being transported to another world and time. Like I am finally free. Finally home. Finally somewhere I belong. Yes. I quoted Linkin Park. Old school at that. The lessons which I have gotten have made a lot of things more apparent to me- that I was born for a time such as this. And yes, I paraphrased Esther 4:14. I don't know what it is but I can feel something coming. I was made for battle. I was made for war.

Jacob has been amazing during this transition. He has been with me for most of my lessons and has taken his future role as Chief of the Tribe seriously. I could not be more proud of my brother. His Mom, Sarah would be pleased if she were alive to see him. Dad is proud of him. We have been reading the old scrolls from former Chiefs and their wives. Dad asked us to start our journals for future generations to learn from which I full heartily agreed to, as did Jake.

One day while learning my lessons, I came upon the realization that I needed to be here. Forks while at one point was my home, no longer was home. The little white house I called home was now my newest prison. I no longer wanted anything to do with it. Maybe I will rent it out and get some monthly money from it for college. I am sure I could get a small amount for it. That would help me a lot. Even getting $500 a month will cut back on the hours I have to work at Newtons. Not that I mind the job as I really do enjoy it. I don't want to see the house sold yet. I'm not sure why but I think that I might need it down the road. Call it a hunch.

Dad was asking me if I made up my mind about being adopted and fully joining the Tribe. I know there is no rush but it's time for me to join the family. I asked him what I would need to do and how long it would take. Maybe I would do it in the new year. New Year. New Me. He thought that would be perfect.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N: Thank you all for reading and commenting on the last chapter! ttcub and Jadiona, thank you for your reviews! Thank you Jadiona for your betaing magic and helping me to up my writing game! SM owns Twilight. I just like to write with her charactors. I hope everyone has a good week! -Brier

Chapter 30

Bella

I will never forget the day that Jake, Dad and I were talking to Old Quil. Paul asked for Jake to take me to the beach or something. He wanted to talk to Dad which made Jake and I laugh. What's with this talk to Dad thing? Jake thinks he was trying to ask Dad for his blessing in dating me. Like that will happen. I am still nowhere near ready for that. Emmett was also coming by to talk to Dad. That should be good. The two of them together in one room. Maybe Dad should make a meeting of it. I want to see this! So I suggested there be a meeting. The evil grin on Dad's face.

I hear a lot of things that don't make me like Emmett much. Like he is controlling. I don't see it and I hope to make that side come out. After being with Edward for so long in that relationship, I don't want a repeat. I want fights of passion and love. I want tempers of anger towards actual injustices in the world, not me talking to the mailman or the cashier ringing me up. But that's just me. What do I know?

Jake and I have been meeting Quil and Embry at the beach frequently. I want to practice for our Spirit Warrior Ceremony. I am still not great with how I say the words I need to say. It will be a different ceremony since I will also be adopted as well. Thankfully we will have time to learn everything if all goes to plan. The plan being New Year's Day. Old Quil has been acting odd when we see him. I could tell something has been bothering him.

"Hello Old Quil. It is good to see you today. I pray that the spirits find you well." I bow in respect.

"Hello to you too, Bella. It is always a blessing to see you too! Something is not settling well with me today. We may need to push up the Warrior Ceremony for you kids. Work on that if you can. I am thinking today will be the day." I nod in understanding.

"Excuse me while I call Embry and Young Quil to let them know. Jacob and I are going to the beach, so maybe they can join us." I bow and turn to leave.

"Bella, I will call Joy and Tiffany. In case the boys are grounded." he said with a smirk.

"Those two? Grounded? Never. Thank you Sir." I bow and leave.

I find Jake in his room listening to music while looking through a new car magazine. I smirk.

"Old Quil wants us to work on our parts for the ceremony. It might be pushed up to today. He doesn't have a good feeling about something. I am ready to agree. Let's head towards the beach. Embry and Quil will meet us there. Old Quil is making it happen."

He laughs.

"Right. Grab your coat and let's go girl!" We laugh and I grab one of Paul's sweatshirts since it is so warm and big. Nothing like your big friend's sweatshirt to surround you in warm hugs. Good thing he didn't arrest me when I stole it. That would have been awkward. Or funny.

Jake shakes his head, and we head towards the beach. Embry and Quil are there already and fighting each other, which is why they are grounded so much. They see us and start to race over to us. We chase each other for a while until Embry catches me before I fall on my ass. Or face. Because that's what Embry does. He is my catcher before I fall when the four of us are together. He's good like that.

After my latest attempt to fall reminded us that we needed to practice our parts for the ceremony. It was determined that since I was being adopted in the Black Family that I would stand next to Jake. If for nothing else, he was now my brother. Embry and Quil were standing next to each other. We discussed who was standing behind each of us, and Paul behind me. Like there was another option. Meanwhile, Seth was behind Jake, and Sam and Jared were behind Embry and Quil. I practiced my lines which were in full Quileute. Then Jake said his followed by Embry and Quil. We practiced the ceremonial dance that we would then be doing. It wasn't perfect, but it was going to be beautiful when it was done. After several minutes, Quil stopped dancing, and I went to chase him and yet again Embry caught me before I fell. His ability to catch me was one of his more endearing qualities.

"Thanks, Em it means a lot that I didn't meet the beach face to sand today," I said as he spun me around.

"Anytime, Bells!" Embry says with a smile before I hear Paul call out to us. He smacks Embry then grabs me.

"Come on! Old Quil wants to do the ceremony now. You okay, Bella? Did these idiots hurt you?" A very concerned Paul starts to check me over.

I laugh.

"Thank you, Paul, they didn't hurt me. I was just stumbling on flat ground like normal. Let's go get this thing started."

Paul offers me a piggyback ride, and I gladly take it. It would take too long and there would be too many falls to get to the fire pit otherwise.

"Thank you for the ride. I have been tripping a lot which is why Embry was swinging me around. I almost fell again." He joins me as I laugh. We get to the pit and Jake starts to light the fire. I try to ignore Emmett since I see Jasper trying to hide his laughter, which means Emmett must not be happy. I will deal with that later.

Once the fire is lit by Jake, and everyone is in place, I take Jake's hand- something to try to calm me down. This is my adoption ceremony. This is the start of me being a full Quileute and a warrior. Me. Bella Swan. A warrior.

No.

Not Bella Swan.

Not Isabella Marie Swan.

Sarah Gabriella Black.

Sarah, in honor of my late adoptive Mother, Sarah Black.

Sarah which is Hebrew, and means Princess.

Gabriella which is Italian, and is the feminine form of Gabriel.

Gabriel which is Hebrew, and means God Is My Strength.

It's strength that I will need for my upcoming battles.

While my old name Isabella, is Italian and means God is my oath. And Marie is a French which means of the sea or bitter. My old name makes me a bitter oath of God from the sea. I will not be bitter. I will not be a victim. Though it would be easy to be.

I look at Jacob and start saying my lines with both determination and power, asking for the Spirits to allow me to join the Quileute Tribe, and allowing me to be a warrior -to protect my family,. my tribe, and myself.

I hear Paul saying the words with me. It makes me smile that he cares enough to help me through this.

I feel Paul's hand on my back and it causes me to drop my hand from Jake's. I finish my part and my Dad takes over the ceremony. He welcomes me into the family by asking my name. What he and Jake don't know is my name change. He and Jake start to smile and tear up when I say my new name.

Sarah Gabriella Black.

Old Quil starts chanting the Warriors song, and we start to dance. All of the other Warriors present join in with the chanting and singing. I feel like a load has been lifted. With each step, my past fades away.

I am a warrior. I'm a fighter. And like my people before me, I will rise.

This is the start of my healing. My rebirth.

As Sarah Gabriella Black.


	31. Chapter 31

Happy Mother's Day everyone! I am so sorry for the delay in posting! I hope that you all have been well. Me and the kids are going well. I am grateful to spend Mother's Day at home! Thank you Jadiona for your betaing skills! Here is a short chapter from Renee. Mer. I have been mia because my normal beta had to stop for a bit. If you would like to help me beta, please let me know! I would appriate it! And now- Renee...

I don't own Twilight or the characters.

Chapter 31

Renee

That little whore bitch. She's ruining everything for me! I was supposed to have that house and to have the money from selling it! I was supposed to claim the Forks Chief of Police was abusing not only his daughter but his helpless wife too. Sadly I was not there when Edward was present. I was supposed to be. I was supposed to get beaten up by Edward. Bella should have been beaten and raped within an inch of her life, though that would have been his choice. He kept complaining she never put out, she was waiting until they were married. Which was why he kept cheating on my bitch of a daughter! Couldn't even keep her man happy! That's okay. I took care of him. He was drugged, but it worked. Well, sort of.

Because somehow that fucking bitch knew. She was awake! Why was she awake?! She should have been sleeping! Then again the damn doctor's son was supposed to come after four am, and I was going to be there. But he wanted to get it started early. Be thorough. Well, his thoroughness cost me my money! And Phil's not happy.

I owe him money. A lot of money. Now I just need to find a way to get my daughter to either hand over the house- or die so I could get her money that way. However, if she were to die as the house burns down and was ruled an accident? That's the best of all worlds. But for now I'm staying in the house, and ruining what is left here. The best part was nobody has come to check the place out in a while, because people are stupid here!

Daughter of mine, you messed with my plans one too many times.


End file.
